Lost Dragon
by jimark
Summary: Eric Hemmelige awoke on a hill, with no memory of his past. Join him as he discovers his heritage, his family (new and old) and forges a life for himself. Story will jump about in time a bit, I will amend this later if there is demand. OCs abound. OC/Harem. I aim to make all my characters semi-realistic, enjoyable and entertaining. No SI, limited OP-ness. Rated saucily M. Cheers.
1. Chapter 1

_Might be a bit of a difficult start, but stick with it. Chronology will be all over the place, as I felt Eric's childhood was a little slow and jumpy to start new readers. If people want to read it in chronological order, let me know, and I'll do another version for them. Eric Purson is a pure-blood Devil, but children of the Purson Pillar are bound into human bodies and cast into the human world with nothing but a name to build their peerages and skills. I'm sticking to cannon as much as possible, and I try to write OCs to not be too powerful to help with this. I hope you enjoy:_

 **Lost Dragon**

Text

"Speech"

"In head speech"

* * *

Today's Life

Eric Hemmelige woke up. Not Hemmelige, Purson. It was odd to go by a name for so long, only to find out you'd been going by another for even longer. Eric Purson was a Demon Lord, serving Sirzechs Lucifer. Luckily, Eric had people to handle all that, so he spent his days doing whatever he Godda… he cringed in pain, having a religious upbringing then turning out to be a devil was a pain both literally and figuratively.

He brushed his sandy brown hair out of his face, the green scales on his left-hand scratching at his face. These scales covered most of his left chest, the entirety of his left arm, and the leftmost quarter of his face. He needed to suppress the dragon again today. He delved into his sacred gear.

"Midgardsommir"

 **"What."**

Said an enormous green western dragon, who stared down at him with its enormous yellow eyes. The dragon was heavily wounded, as always, though none of the dragon's emerald lifeblood emerged from said wounds. Eric addressed it casually with a tone of disappointment, as one does when addressing a sibling, or long term flatmate.

"You are awake for once, I see"

 **"Not for long, speak."**

"Why has my arm transformed back"

 **"You think you can supress a dragon for long?"**

"You're sealed in a sacred gear"

 **"Ah, but the scaled areas are part of you, my host."**

"They're partly yours too right? Supress them"

 **"Supress them yourself, of have your witch do it"**

"Thanks for nothing, damned half-of-a-dragon."

 **"You're welcome."**

Eric opened his eyes, and looked down to his left. His wife was nowhere to be seen, probably already up. His girlfriend was nestled into his right side however. Her platinum blonde hair splayed across her almost naked body. She spoke with a deep Russian accent

"Are you up Eric?"

"I am, did you sleep well?"

"Always, with you" she grinned "Your arm has reverted again?"

"It appears so."

"We'll have to visit Zantina, the witch has better magic than mine"

"Are you going to come with me?"

"I think I had enough last night, lover."

"Oh have you?" Eric grinned back, and pinned her under his bulk. No mean achievement, she was well muscled, and tall. He was the only being in creation that she would allow to pin her. Sadly, before they could escalate, Eric's wife walked in.

"Breakfast is ready, when you are ready dear. Liza, there is some for you too."

"Thanks Anna, we'll be right out, my lovely, beautiful domestic goddess."

"Oh, it was nothing, you know I like to make your breakfast" she smiled. Anna had known Eric since he was a child. Her parents had raised him as her brother, only for them to develop serious non-familial feelings. She was mild mannered, loved to cook, and had delightful deep brown wavy hair and glowing green eyes. This went very well with her maid's dress, apron and bonnet.

Eric pecked Liza on the neck, before climbing off her and throwing a dressing gown over himself. One can wear whatever one likes if they are in their own house, in Eric's opinion. The girls certainly took… liberties in their dress around the house. Anna looked almost disappointed after he hid his well-muscled torso beneath the gown. She put her hands on the hips of her maid outfit, then moved in to straighten his gown a little, and by pure co-incidence his gown showed a lot more of his chest than before. Some of the green scales emerging slightly on his left.

"Better" she smiled up at him. In response, he gathered her up and threw her over his shoulder, before grabbing Liza too and doing the same.

"Come Anna, Liza, To Breakfast!"

"Breakfast?"

"Did someone say breakfast?"

Two doors opposite one another slammed open, on one side, stood a short brunette, with dog ears and a long tail; and on the other, a redhead with flecks of white, with fox ears and a short tail. They also wore maid outfits. They jumped on Eric with a cheer of 'Breakfast!', one clinging to his leg, one to his chest. He carried on walking as if he wasn't carrying 4 women

"What is it? Maid day?" Eric asked, noticing the theme

"Well it is a Monday" said the dog-girl, from his leg

"Monday is Maid Day" said the fox-girl, from his chest

"So you proclaimed last week"

"When you saw Anna in her outfit"

"So you bought us all them" They finished together

"It does sound like something I'd do…" Eric pondered

"You were very flattering" Anna said, from over his shoulder

"Shit, then I'd better get mine, let me down Eric!" Liza shouted, starting to struggle

"I think you look great in what you've got on" Eric chuckled. She wore a white silk bra and panty set, which covered very little, and the bra was starting to fall off

"I suppose I can wait" she replied

Eric sat down at the head of the table after letting the girls down. Sitting either side of him were Liza and Anna, both digging into eggs on toast. Next to them were Cani and Fyxa, the dog and wolf respectively, gnawing down on bacon and sausage. Further down the table, were 4 empty chairs.

"Do we have any news of the hunting party?" Eric asked, throwing a whole bratwurst unto the extended jaws of his familiar. She hissed in glee.

"Does a business deal warrant calling it a hunting party?" asked Liza

"Well, no, but it sounds cooler. After we finish breakfast, you can get dressed and we'll go see Zantina, and get my damn arm fixed."

"Just the two of us?"

"I'm not sure I have the heart to make Anna, Cani and Fyxa change out of those outfits" Eric replied. Liza finished her eggs and returned in a sleek black business suit, but with military issue boots and a black woollen hat. The hat had Eric's crest on it- A green dragon with the orange Purson family crest on it's chest. Eric continued to wear his dressing gown but changed his shorts. One can wear whatever one likes if they are visiting their PA/witch/pawn, in Eric's opinion. With a grinding of rock, Eric created a teleportation spell for the two of them.

"I appreciate the company sir, but could you teleport to OUTSIDE my front door next time? And ring the bell? And call ahead?" Zantina asked, her Brazillian features marred by mild frustration.

"I suppose I could." Eric pondered. "But I'd much rather try and catch you in the nude or something." He grinned. Zantina sighed, crossed her arms across her blouse which was cut very deep indeed. The sum of these two factors made her reasonable bust bulge gleefully. Zantina noticed this but did not try to change her stance. Instead, she sauntered up to him, and thrust her hands into his dressing gown, running her hands down his chest. She asked him breathily,

"You know, Eric, that you only have to ask" she looked up at him, her brown eyes made all the more bolder by strong, dark eye makeup. "Perhaps I should go fetch my maid outfit, since it is Monday"

"Always the organised one" Liza chuckled, trying to change the subject but her posture betrayed her true thoughts. Zantina let Eric go and again sauntered over to Liza.

"My, my. My Boss' mistress has stolen him from his wife to meet his other mistress. What a dirty man I work for. Perhaps he'd enjoy a show…"

"Don't make promises you can't keep Miss Zantina" Eric whispered into Zantina's ear, coming up behind her and sandwiching her between the two bigger devils. A communication circle came up next to Zantina suddenly:

"Zantina, please let Lord Purson know that his hunting party was a success, the contract is signed, and we are on our way back, ETA Half an Hour. See you at the offices."

"Well, you heard her" Zantina sighed "I guess we better get to the office."

"Well, there's a lot we can do in Half an hour Zantina" Eric chuckled.

Eric didn't know why he was shocked when the two girls began kissing.

But then he realised he didn't care, and threw his dressing gown into the corner, where it lay forgotten for thirty-five minutes.

Technically Employed

Eric supposed he should have worn a suit to meet an important new business partner, especially one who was going to make him a lot of human money, but, in Eric's opinion, one can wear whatever one likes if they are in their own company headquarters. So Eric strutted into his building, winked at his attractive employees, winked at his unattractive employees, and wandered up to a small group, considering whether to also wink at them too.

"Aha, and you must be Mr Purson" a middle-aged businessman said

"Yes, this is Mr E Purson, CEO of the Purson Group." A tall Hispanic man introduced Eric to the businessman "Mr Purson, this is Mr Dosh, of Dosh banking"

"A pleasure Mr Dosh" Eric shook his hand "I look forward to our partnership, why don't you have Mr Corteza show you around a little, before we have a working lunch. Sebastien?"

"Of course sir, come now, Mr Purson." Sebastien led the man away.

"Did it all go okay Charlotte?" Eric addressed lady in a deep blue dress, which Eric knew matched her eyes perfectly, were they not hidden behind sunglasses. A suit jacket and stockings completed the formal look, Charlotte's hair was twisted up into a bun on her head, though a few locks escaped.

"It was fine Eric, he seemed pretty taken with the deal anyway, the hunting party was unnessecary really. Bjorn was definitely overkill, Sebastien really spent most of his time flirting with the man's PA."

"Your read on the party from Dosh Banking, Bjorn?" Eric addressed the big Norweigan, his blonde beard trimmed to perfection, his business suit bulging attempting to constrain his muscles. He carried a massive axe on his belt despite the suit, and spoke slowly and deliberately.

"No supernaturals in de party, but I had a chat with vone of their security guys, and he described what I think might be a stray near their office."

"We'll have to sort that, give everyone a bit of practice. We don't have any rating games coming up do we?"

"Eric" Zantina sighed "You don't take part in rating games. You're not registered."

"Huh. Well it'll be good combat experience. Zantina, Charlotte, you can go home. I'm going to go get Mr Dosh absolutely wasted at our working lunch."

Eric sat at a table in a high class bar, his usual, with Bjorn, Mr Dosh and his colleagues. Sebastien had taken off 5 minutes ago with Mr Dosh's PA. They were all several rounds in, and Mr Dosh was the only one still conscious.

"Tell you what Doshy, why don't I take care of that Devil problem you have at your office?" Eric slurred

"Devil? Oh, I can't have that near my office. It would be ever so nice if you could get rid of it for me."

"Alrighty-ho then-o, back in a mo-o Dosh-o" Eric replied, before stumbling out of the door and teleporting away.

Eric reappeared surrounded by his peerage.

"Good evening chums, it's slaying time"

 **"What disturbs my rest"** an amorphous fleshy mass crawled out of the warehouse, it was covered in eyes, noses and mouths. The mouths spoke as one, and were full of sharp teeth.

"It's me, Eric Humdinger…"

"Hemmelige, or Purson" Zantina sighed, before transforming into robes and summoning her staff.

"I'll look after Cani and Fyxa" stated Anna, putting her arms around the two and shepherding them to the side. The two looked worried, but stayed where they were.

"You're lucky I was just about finished with Doshes PA" Sebastien stated, he summoned a halberd, a belt with a sword on, and a conquistador helmet. Bjorn drew his axe, and his beard suddenly grew a foot, respondent with plaits and rings.

 **"Numbers matter not, I shall destroy you, and your slaves Eric Humdinger"** The creature spat

"Eric Hemmelige, you dick!" Eric shouted, before walking forward and ramming his fist into the lumpy, fleshy equivalent of it's big toe. Before it could react, Sebastien was thrusting his halberd into several of it's eyes. Bjorn chopped into one of it's pseudopods. In a rage now, the creature attempted to smash the devils with another pseudopod, but Liza blocked it with her enormous shield. This was her sacred gear, one of the few in the peerage, Athena's Bastion. The shield reflected the attack back into the stray and it rolled over.

"It won't die!" shouted Sebastien. Charlotte attempted to banish it using light magic, her beloved crossbow still strapped to the back of her exorcist outfit, useless in this close quarters fight. The monster's fleshy body kept absorbing the hits from her light magic and Zantina's arcane casting.

"Suddenly, a roving pseudopod caught Charlotte and Sebastien and catapulted them across the room, the Knight and Pawn both hit the wall with a sickening crunch.

In a sudden rage, Eric called on the earth and soil ripped up through the concrete floor and forming a giant spike that pierced right through the beast, before spreading outwards and spraying chunks across the room. He fell to his knees, exhausted. He saw Bjorn and Zantina rushing toward him.

"They're alright Master, Cani caught Charlotte, and Anna is tending to Sebastien now"

"Good, let's get home…"

"And somebody adjust Mr Dosh's memory, he doesn't look too well."

Japamerican Beauty

"How are you feeling?" Eric asked, as he stood over Charlotte's bed. The blonde Frenchwoman stared up into his mismatched eyes with her ice blue ones.

"I'm feeling alright"

"Good, maybe try promoting to rook next time"

"I'll try"

"I'm injured too, you know" Sebastien uttered

"Ah, but you're not Eric's blonde childhood sweetheart, Sebastien" Anna chided, smiling

"Is that what a man needs to be to get some attention from our king?"

"Not being a man probably helps a lot there"

"I suppose it would" Sebastien replied, sighing comically. Eric laughed and patted Sebastien on the shoulder, then started to run his hand down Sebastien's chest

"I didn't know you swung that way amigo" he joked

"AYAYAYAY GEROFF, I take it back, I take it back! Leave me to the female lower rungs of our competitors!"

"I don't know Seb" Charlotte cut in, "I think even some of them paid me more attention than you, that girl from Carpeter's United Nations Timber probably took you because I said I was accounted for"

"But…. But…. No!" Sebastien spluttered while Eric and Anna laughed.

"On another note, I suppose we're not going to Japan then?" Charlotte asked

"I don't think you'll heal in time"

"I'm sorry my magic is only slow working" Anna sniffed. Eric drew her into his arms

"You do a wonderful job dear, without you, they'd have to heal naturally"

"And that would suck" Sebastien added helpfully

"I'm only taking Liza and Fyxa. We're meeting Katie and Takeru out there. That's a rook, a knight and two pawns for a retinue…wait… LIZA! FYXA! BJORN! CANI! ZANTINA!" Eric shouted suddenly, the named members of the peerage sprinted into the room

"I thought you were only taking…" Charlotte began, as Eric prepared a transportation circle

"Takeru is calling me for aid. His family has been attacked."

The group appeared at the Sorato Family Compound amid chaos. Many of the buildings were on fire, smoke was everywhere, servants fought fallen angels and humans, and bodies were strewn about the rubble. The peerage sprung into action, Cani transformed into a great dog, and jumped on a low tier fallen, ripping out it's throat with her fangs. Bjorn drew his axe and bellowed a war cry, charging into the midst. Zantina cast spells where she could, pulling wounded servants out of the fight, casting arcane bolts at open targets while Fyxi transformed into her fox form and went for legs, biting and tripping opponents. Liza stood with with Eric, defending him from arrows and gunfire, as he transformed into his armour.

"Midgardsommir, grant me your power, TENACIOUS GEAR!" Eric's hidden scales suddenly reappeared, moments before he was covered in green plate armour.

 **"TERRAN GEAR"** the great grey jewel, set in one of his huge shoulder plates shouted. Eric charged into the fray, grabbing enemies and throwing them screaming into walls. He turned aside enemy attacks, ignoring them as if they were a mild breeze. He carved a path through the enemy.

"FALL BACK!" called a fallen angel with three pairs of wings. "WE HAVE DONE WHAT WE CAME FOR"

"ZANTINA, PROMOTE TO BISHOP" Eric called. Moments later, a huge bolt of arcane lightning knocked the fallen out of the sky. Eric picked him up by the neck, his clothes in tatters.

"The devil sympathizers are dead. Your devil is slain." The fallen said "May God exorcize your soul from it's filthy existance." Eric screamed in rage and thrust his fist clear through the fallen's head. He could indeed not feel the pawn, and sprinted toward the living areas.

"TAKERU!"

The living areas were also a wreck, slain servants and attackers were even thicker on the ground here. Lying back to back were Takeru's parents, like they had been impaled upon the same light spear. Takeru was lying nearby, coughing up blood, his Katana lying beside him, arm ripped from it's socket.

"We found Yori my lord, she's alright at least"

"My sister lives?" He panted "I saw the fallen take my my parents. It would have been quick…"

"I'll take care of her, Takeru"

"I know you will… she is a capable… and kind girl… no… woman. I wish… I could watch over her…"

"Don't leave me Takeru" Yori came over, covered in blood, as her brother bled from his mortal wounds. "Don't leave me all alone"

"This body is rent… and torn… Eric will look after you"

"I swear it, Takeru, Yori"

"Now please, don't… let it last… any longer…"

"Yes" she sniffed, before taking the sword, now glowing with her light magic.

And thrust it into her brother's heart.

"I'm sorry Yori." Eric uttered, as the small Japanese girl sobbed into him.

"I could not protect him, or his family, Lord" a black-clad figure bowed down to her knees "I am so sorry Yori, I failed" she took out her daggers "Command it"

"No…" Yori managed to get out "There was nothing you could have done" she rubbed her eyes "They bypassed the alert wards, there was no way of you or your peerage getting here in time" she had not let go of Takeru's katana since granting him mercy with it "Did you mean what you said, Lord Purson?"

"Of course Yori, there's always a place for you with us. You can finish your nursing course…"

"I…already finished it… a few months ago… top marks, same for my magical healing studies"

"Fantastic, Congratulations Yori" Eric smiled at her, she tried to smile back.

"My Lord…" cut in Fyxa, now back in human form "His body faded" and she handed him an orange and brown mottled pawn

"Would you like it Yori?" Eric handed her the pawn, she nodded and took it "I could never replace him. He would want you to have it"

"It feels like him" she smiled a little more, hugging it into her chest. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and it disappeared. "Oh."

"I guess that's what he really wanted"

The peerage returned home. Deciding work would take her mind of her recent losses, she quickly busied herself setting up shop in the hospital room and discussing healing with Anna. She took to wearing her nurse's scrubs about, and settled into her life as a devil quickly. Takeru's katana stayed strapped to her back, as her short stature caused the great weapon to drag along the ground when worn on the hip, much to her embarrassment.

"Aren't devils supposed to be stronger than humans? Why haven't I grown?"

"Humans don't appear to change physically when turned, aside from the wings. You get those, better senses and a devil's aura, as well as the powers of the piece" Sebastien explained "Have Anna explain the rest to you."

The two healers were bound at the hip for the next few weeks. Eric would have lamented this loss of his wife; but was too happy that Yori was recovering well. Eric missed Takeru a great deal. Not just the Gremory's loved their peerages like family. Of course he loved Liza, Zantina, Charlotte, and of course Anna, in a different way from Bjorn and Sebastien or even Fyxa and Cani.

"She likes you, you know, she always has" said Anna to Eric one night, Charlotte passed out on his other side "since she was little"

"She still is little, It seemed like yesterday when I met Takeru's little sister who said she wanted to help people who are hurt or sad"

"She's grown up, Eric"

"If you say so Anna"

"I do say so"

"Oh do you?"

Anna jumped on him and seized his lips in hers before the argument could continue.

-BREAK-

Eric Hemmelige fell to the ground. The world span for a moment, but gradually his vision became clear. From the hilltop he found himself on, he could see rolling hills, leading up to mountains in the distance. The land was lush, he could see several rivers and streams, the weather was pleasant, clear, sunny.

Eric was a young looking boy of 10. He had sandy-brown hair, he wore a shirt and breeches. The shirt had the oddest symbol on it, a kind of wiggly outline, with a Maltese cross in it, with a five-pronged fork. Eric saw on the floor a small bag, inside it, was a chess piece. It was an irregular mix of patches of orange and brown. Eric put the chess piece back in the bag around his and realised something.

He had no idea where he was.

Or how he got here.

Or what had happened for the first 10 years of his life.

There was the creaking of a carriage behind him

"Hello there! How far to the next village? Do you know?" a man shouted over at him, from the first of a trio of wagons "Don't know sonny?" Eric didn't reply, he was too confused by his happenstance. "Are you lost son?"

"I… Think I am"

"Where are you from?"

"I don't know"

The man frowned for a moment, then plastered his smile back on, "How abouts you hop in with us then? This here is my wife, Laura, and my Daughter in the back, Anna. And I am David Farkas. Do you have a name?"

"Eric Hemmelige" Eric said without thinking

"Hemmelige? Are you German?" asked Laura

"I don't know, Mrs Farkas"

"How very odd"

"Come along lad, we have to get going, that is if you want to come with us of course."

"I'd like to, thank you Mr Farkas"

"Boris, please"

"And you can call me Laura"

Eric climbed into the back of the wagon, it was packed with chests, cases and barrels. In one open case, sat a small girl. The girl looked younger than him, had long, flowing brown hair like her mother and father, and deep green eyes. A small nose and a scattering of freckles adorned her face.

"Hello"

-BREAK-

Eric woke up, Anna was snuggled into his side.  
"I love you Anna." He said aloud  
She made a noise of contentment, and snuggled somehow deeper into his side. A magic circle appeared next to him. This circle belonged to his boss, Sirzechs Lucifer.  
"Lord Lucifer? What troubles you that you contact me directly?" said Eric. Sirzechs would never call Eric directly unless it was serious. He had Zantina as his PA mostly to filter out Sirzechs'… more eccentric requests.  
"I have a job for you"  
"Oh good-o, local I hope. Did you drink all the milk without telling Grayfia again?"  
Eric heard cursing, before he heard Sirzechs compose himself "We have a band of fallen we need you to track, they're heading for Kuoh, which is… devil territory. They can't be allowed to settle down there, they're a public menace!"  
"Right, how long for?"  
"I'm not sure, I'd plan for a long stay, I'd advise staying undercover under aliases."  
"Right?"  
"It's more important you're on hand… if anything happens… so hunting them actively isn't a huge priority."  
Eric was getting more confused by the minute, time to bring this to a close, so Sirzechs' own special brand of insanity didn't infect him too.  
"I think you better go get that milk Sirzechs"  
"An excellent idea, Grayfia would chide me soreley me again for running our..."  
Eric hung up on possible the most powerful demon in hell.

"Anna, did you ever feel sad about not going to school?"


	2. Chapter 2

Kuoh Relocation

"So, who's going to come to Kuoh?" Eric walked into the living room. Most of his peerage was in the room. Katie read a small book backwards whilst Yori read a large tome on Devil physiology. Bjorn was hunched over a small chess table, one hand scratching Cani's head. Liza sat opposite with a huge grin on her face, Fyxa looking up expectantly at her, before running over to Eric when he walked in. Zantina sketched something on paper. They all stopped what they were doing and looked at Eric.  
"Are you not taking the whole peerage, Eric?" asked Anna, behind him, wearing one of his T-shirts, before adding "I'll go ask Charlotte and Sebastien anyway."  
"I'm not fussed, Hemmelige industries can run itself for a few months, surely" he said as she left  
"Are we going back to Japan? Can I come? Are we going to school? Can I come?" Katie threw her book across the room  
"If you like, Katie" Eric replied  
She squealed and launched herself at him "First the ninja training, now school? You're the best! I'll have to figure out how many pairs of socks I can take…"  
"Do you want me to put a dimension door in a house there? Save you moving out of the mansion." Zantina offered "and Katie doesn't need to pack all 50 of her pairs of thigh socks."  
"YES YES YES YES"  
"Sounds like a good idea" Eric agreed  
"And you just happen to remove the possibility of not seeing our King for several months too" Liza pointed out "What a coincidence" she grinned at Zantina, who flushed "I'll keep Zantina company, I didn't like school all that much, maybe I'll visit as a big sister" she turned her sultry gaze on Eric, who wasn't paying attention. She sighed.  
"Anna, are you coming?" Eric called, before she walked into the room.  
"Wherever you go Eric, I follow" she smiled "I told you that years ago"  
There was a moment of quiet whilst the group reflected on their relationships.  
"Charlotte would also like to come, like me, she thinks It'd be nice to attend a normal school"  
"Well, the twins are visiting the Youkai in Tokyo, Zantina and Liza are watching the company. So that's just Anna, Charlotte and Me?" Eric deliberately looked away from Katie, who was still clinging to his chest "Nobody else wants to come"  
She punched his chest "Meanie!"  
"Nobody else?"  
She changed tactics, tightening her legs around his waist, and snaking her hands down his back

"Ah, Katie, didn't see you there!"  
"I'll give you something to see…"

-BREAK-

"So why are we here in Kuoh?" asked Anna, as they unpacked in the modest townhouse not too far from the town centre.  
"We're tracking a group of fallen in devil territory"  
"Fallen?"  
"Two groups of Fallen appear in Japan in a few weeks? The Maou thinks there might be a connection. We have been told to enter an academy in Kuoh and pose undercover as schoolkids"  
"I never knew you had a schoolgirl fetish, Eric.."  
"It's more of a kink… never mind, ignore that"  
An evil grin spread across Charlotte's face  
"Don't you dare repeat that to Liza and Zantina."  
Katie chuckled "I'll have to make some modifications to my uniform…"

Eric was meanwhile focusing his devil magic to change his appearance. His height dropped by a foot, his muscles became wirier, but still prominent. He changed his original eye to the same shade of green as Anna's, instead of the obviously supernatural orange it usually was. There was not much he could do for his dragon eye, or the scar across it aside from fade it to make it less obvious.  
"I'll miss that" Anna said  
"So will I" agreed Charlotte "Shall Katie or I change our eyes?"  
"You're not as obvious as I am. Magically or supernaturally anyway. You are, of course, all very easy on the eyes to the humans." He winked, "I shall have to play my part as big brother well."  
"I can't believe you're claiming we're all related."  
"Well Anna and I have the same eyes now, Katie and I have dark blonde hair, and Charlotte is blonde too."  
"If you went to school, you'd know it's phenotypically possible" Katie pointed out "My eyes are on the hazel side anyway"  
"Pfft, on the Hazel side she says" Eric muttered, Katie blushed, thinking back to earlier. "Let's get to school already, they're expecting us."

"Hello, my name is Souna Shitori, and I am the Student Council President here at Kuoh Academy." They were greeted by a senior girl with her hair in a bob cut with bright violet eyes hidden behind glasses and an austere expression.  
"My name is Eric Hemmelige, these are my sisters Anna, Charlotte and Katie. Please treat us well."  
"You will all be in the second grade of high school, we've managed to get you all into class 2B, but please socialise with students so you settle in well here. We hope you have a good education here."  
"Thank you Miss Shitori, we will do our best" they all replied, and she left them outside the classroom.

"We have three new students joining us today, if you'd like to come in"  
A sandy haired boy with bright green eyes walked in first, he was tall and well built. He looked like a delinquent, with boots on and his shirt open, revealing a grey vest. What must have been his sister followed him, they shared the same eyes but her hair fell in dark brunette curls. Her uniform struggled to hide her curves, and her skirt came down to her knees. Another girl entered after that, with aristocratic features and long blonde hair. Her uniform showed her smaller measurements but long, muscled legs with stockings emerged from under a shorter skirt. The third girl had similar hair to the boy, as well as greenish-brown eyes. She wore the Kuoh Academy uniform with striped thigh-high socks and her measurements were somewhere between the two girls. All three girls had their hair done in a pair of pigtails.

With his supernatural hearing, Eric heard the teacher mumble about delinquent transfers and putting them in good company. "Mr Hemmelige, you'll be sitting with Mr Yuuto, Misses Hemmelige can sit… with Kusaka and Meguri, they are members of the Student Council and will help you settle in. Feel free to talk to your peers until lessons start." He returned to his laptop and Eric and the girls went to sit down. The girls were immediately mobbed by the large female proportion of the class. Eric went to sit where he was told. Yuuto was in a window seat in the second back row, Eric would be behind him. As he sat down, the boy turned his chair around.  
"Your sisters are very popular. I am Yuuto Kiba, you can call me Kiba if you like"  
"Sure thing Kiba, Eric" they shook hands.  
"That's an interesting way to wear the uniform"  
"It's comfortable"  
"I'm sure" the boy chuckled slightly "Don't cause any trouble here, the student council are very strict"  
"I don't intend to. I'm here to get an education and look… after my… sisters"  
"Then we'll get along fine, Eric Hemmelige."

Eric found school surprisingly dull, he chatted to Kiba a little about his previous school, but caught him eyeing his scar. Toward the end of the day, he turned to the boy  
"Do you want to ask about my scar?"  
"I'm sorry, I was just curious"  
"It's fine, Kiba, I get it all the time."  
"So, how did you get it?"  
"I was attacked by a great… beast, in… the mountains"  
"How did you survive?"  
"I'm not sure, but I'm just happy to still have the eye!" he plastered a fake grin on his face, he'd have to come up with a better story with a bit more detail in the future. Kiba definitely didn't look convinced. The boy shook his head, then changed his expression to one of curiosity  
"Do you like to walk in the mountains?"  
"Yup, nothing better than a good walk with mother nature."  
"Eric?" Charlotte came over "Anna and I are ready to go, and it's probably best we drag Katie away before the kids get sick of her questions"  
"Fair enough, what do you do after school Kiba?"  
"I have club activities"  
"Fair enough, have fun, thanks for talking to me"  
"It's no trouble."

Eric shepherded his girls out of the school~  
"So Eric, did you like their uniforms? Very flattering right?" Katie asked  
"Right now, Katie, there are only three uniforms I care about, and I am going to enjoy what is underneath them as soon as we get home"  
Charlotte ran one of her pigtails through her hands "You talk big Eric"  
Katie did the same "Yeah, big brother, what are you talking about taking three innocent schoolgirls home alone with you? You don't mean to say you liked US in our uniforms?"  
"Yes, I did indeed enjoy your uniforms…"  
"Get us home Eric, and we'll give you something to enjoy" Charlotte cut in "You're almost popping out of that vest and shirt, and your eyes are glowing trying to resist your magic." She and Katie both slipped their hands around him as they walked. Anna looked around behind them  
"There's an alley just up ahead, looks clear"  
"Thanks Anna, you looked especially cute today"  
"Get us home and you can show us."

The second the girls got into the alleyway with Eric he teleported them home.

-BREAK-

"So are we gonna join any clubs?" asked Charlotte "It seems to be the done thing here"  
"The tennis club is cool, they have some clanky suit of armour as a mascot" Katie started "The athletics team is very antisocial, the photography club is full of perverts; but the Kendo club is fantastic, and excellent for sparring."  
"That's the swordsmanship art right?" Charlotte asked  
"We could always start our own club and use the time to investigate the fallen." Anna suggested  
"That idea has merit" Charlotte agreed "Eric?"  
Eric was staring off into space with a goofy look on his face "What? Wasn't paying attention"  
The girls laughed at him lying on the sofa.  
"We could start a club about magic or something, that'd be funny" said Katie "Y'know, because we're magical and stuff"  
"There's already an Occult Research Club. It's invite only." Eric said, "Kiba's in it."  
"That's a no to clubs then" Katie pouted  
"You two can stay in Kendo if you like, maybe I'll start a walking club"  
"Oh Maou, you and your walks, count me out" Katie said  
"I'd join that later on if it gets going, I might take up tennis again in the meantime" Charlotte said,  
"That gives us a good spread of the school, two in clubs, two chatting up the student council to start a third.."

"Sounds like a plan."

-BREAK-

"There was a blast of draconic energy last night." Eric stated "Made my scales itch"  
"I felt devil energy" Anna replied  
"Really?"

"Say, is that Sister Argento?"  
"Shouldn't she be in the Vatican? Wasn't she due to be canonised as a Saint?"  
"Not sure, she wouldn't be out here in the missions if she was."  
"Fair enough, would be nice to see her"  
"Well, I doubt we'll make it into any Church stronghold as we are now"

Eric was quiet

"Eric?" Anna asked at his unusual silence  
"Do you ever regret being reborn as a devil?" Eric asked suddenly.  
"And leave my big brother alone? I promised Mum and Dad I'd look after you, you know."  
"You and Asia were friends, but you'll probably never see her again, if she knew what we were, she'd hate us"  
"I'm not sure Asia could hate anyone, Eric"  
"That's true. Same goes for Irina, poor Charlotte, we might even have to cross swords with her one day"  
"We might, but devil or not, I'm happy, and I'm sure Charlotte is too, as is Liza and everyone else. We all love you, and you'll always be our human wanderer and our pureblood devil King."

"Thanks Anna"  
"Anytime.

-BREAK-

"Was that Rias Gremory?" asked Charlotte, as the four devils walked down the corridor.  
"I think Sirzechs would tell us if his beloved sister went to our school, Charlotte" Eric replied  
"Gremory-San is so beautiful" they overheard some girls say  
"I can't believe she is hanging about with Hyoudou-san"  
"Disgusting pervert"  
"Rias one-sama will be corrupted!"

"Well I'll be damned" Eric said as the girls walked off. He chuckled to himself "Oh wait…"  
"Don't say it…" Charlotte threatened"  
"… I already am, wahey!" he burst out laughing, Katie joined him. Charlotte sighed, and Anna smiled.  
"You might find it funny now Katie," Charlotte started "But after half a decade, it gets REAL old."  
"Hey…" Eric toned down his laughter "do you think she knows who we are?"  
"You work for her brother Eric"  
"I'll bet you she doesn't know"  
"Dunno, what do you want"  
"A date"  
"Sure, what do I get?"  
"I'll let you use that imagination of yours" Charlotte replied

Eric Grinned, before he was distracted by a trio of boys shouting about something.

" **One of those boys bears a newly-awakened dragon"** Eric heard in his head  
"You're up are you? How exciting…"  
" **Do not mock me, my host"  
** "Oh, what are you gonna do? demi-lizard."  
There was a pause, Eric looked around the entrance hall, nothing had happened  
"What did you do?"  
" **Oh nothing… Find the dragon. He smells familiar."**  
Eric looked around, the girls had already gone on to the classroom, the only people left in the entrance hall were the three boys fighting and a pair of student council members, the two from Eric's class, were trying to shoo them to lessons.

"No fighting in the corridors!"  
"Please move along, you cause enough trouble as it is."  
The short one clutched at his glasses and shouted two sets of numbers at the girls. The other two looked at the girls, then looked very impressed.  
"That's Motohama's scouter!" the tall, bald one shouted  
"Disgusting perverts!" the two brunettes shouted in unison "Get to class before we call a teacher"  
The three perverts ran off, shouting about how they didn't notice the time, and Eric could have sworn, something about porn.  
"Hemmelige-san!" the shorter one shouted, her hair was a more reddish brown "You should get to lessons too, you ARE going, right?"  
"Of course… ah…miss…"  
"Meguri-san! And this is Kusaka-san!"  
"Meguri and Kusaka"  
"Yep!"  
"I guess we better get to class then" he replied  
The girls tightly grabbed an arm of his each and marched him to class, in silence.

Once they arrived, Eric got a very odd look from his 'sisters'. They swept forwards, Katie and Charlotte both putting a hand on his vest, the student council girls still clinging to his arms.  
"Where have you been Eric?" Katie asked  
"Did you get into trouble with the student council?" Charlotte questioned "Is that why you are being accompanied here?"  
The two girls on his arms immediately let go and looked at Eric then each other oddly, as if they couldn't believe what they were doing. They did not move away from Eric though. Anna was scribbling on a notepad, tore off a sheet and put it in Eric's pocket surreptitiously.  
"Alright class" the teacher walked in "butts in seats!" the teacher was obviously a substitute. Eric excused himself from the cluster of girls pressed around him and sat next to Kiba.

"Is there something different about you today, Eric-san?"  
"Just Eric, Kiba, I just don't get these Honorifics."  
"You speak Japanese just fine"  
"Yeah, well… everyone's bad at something."  
"I guess. So you're fine?" he continued  
"I'm pretty sure"  
"Alright"

Kiba cleared off quickly once it was breaktime, Eric finally read the note Anna had given him:  
 _Your draconic aura has surfaced.  
The girls cannot control themselves.  
Supress it as quickly as possible._

 _It's_ _distracting_ _._

Eric stood and a pair of crushed up pieces of paper fell off his collar. He unrolled them.

 _Read the note I gave you earlier_

And the next

 _Read the damn note Eric_

A third one was on the floor by his table

 _Eric, if you don't tone it down we are going to have a VERY strong DISCUSSION like we had LAST NIGHT._

Eric clamped down on his aura.

"I can still feel it Hemmelige-san"  
"Feel what, Kusaka?"  
She leaned in close to him, inhaled his scent, then ran out of the room. As she left, Katie emerged from a corner.  
"Where did you come from?" Eric asked  
"Putting that training you paid for to good use"  
"Well I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."  
"We've warded a stairwell for Lunchtime."  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Your aura is driving half the class mad, and we're more sensitive to it because we're your pieces. You WILL meet us in the south stairwell at lunch, or so help us, we'll drag you there Eric Hemmelige!" She then pulled his face down to hers and pressed her lips to his. "Anna's so lucky she's so resistant to this by now…" she suddenly moved and disappeared in plain sight.

"Mr Hemmelige, would you come to the school council office at lunchtime" Eric turned toward the door and saw the Vice-President  
"Err… well, what did I do?"  
"The President would like to speak with you about certain matters"  
Eric felt a hand grab his crotch "I'm afraid…I ah, have some family matters to attend to, could we do after school?"

There was a pause

"Of course."

-BREAK-

"Eric" Kiba asked, as he sad down after breaktime "Miss Gremory is asking whether you'd be interested in joining the Occult Research Club"  
"I dunno, I've never been really interested in demons and all that rubbish."  
"Well, she'd like to invite you over to the old school building at Lunchtime"  
"Oh, well, I'm busy this lunchtime I'm afraid, family matters"  
"Oh, how about after school?"

"Yeah, of course"

-BREAK-

"So let me get this straight Mr Hemmelige, you were ordered to come to the School council office, but instead accepted an invitation to the ORC instead? Do you insist on causing me trouble?"  
"What trouble have I caused so far?" he asked the Vice-President, flanked by a pair of girls Eric hadn't seen before.  
"Lots."  
"Do you three want to go home?" Eric turned to his 'sisters' "Looks like I'm gonna be here for a while"

The three looked to each other, and nodded, before leaving.

"So are you coming to the office or not?"  
"I gave you my word, I suppose. Kiba, could you give my apologies to Miss Gremory for this mix up?"  
"Of course Eric, we'll be in the clubroom for a couple of hours, so please come visit after you have finished with the Student Council."  
"Thanks Kiba, that's very kind of you."

Kiba left quickly. Eric followed the three student council members to their office in silence.

"What happened? Did the troublemaker hold you up? How dare he keep Prez waiting!" said a blonde boy.  
"You're new." Eric said to him  
"I'm the Student Council's Secretary, Saji Genshirou! Stop causing trouble for my colleagues!"  
"I wish people would tell me what trouble I am causing" Eric replied  
"You worry the President, and your goings on are suspicious, and you freaked out Meguri-san and Kusaka-san!"  
"Saji." Came a cold voice. "Do not embarrass me in front of Mr Hemmelige. All of you come in here and close the door behind you."

Eric entered the room. The whole student council was in here, looking at him warily.  
"You know, I'm not actually a troublemaker, I just like wearing the uniform this way."  
"While hardly exemplary or rule-obliging, your uniform wear is not the subject of this meeting."  
"Oh… well…. Good?"  
"Mr Hemmelige, what do you know about Devils?"  
"Oh… ah… nothing?"  
"I see, so you have come across us before."  
"Well, ah…"  
"Eric Hemmelige, Vampire Slayer, Tenacious Dragon, Paladin of the Church. Ring any bells?"  
"Maybe a couple"  
"And only one of your sisters, Anna Farkas, is such? Which would make Charlotte your partner, Dame Balise, and Katie one of your followers?"  
"In a manner"  
"In what manner, Mr Hemmelige, because three exorcists slipping into my school is not something I am happy with, especially one who is technically a grown man."  
Eric felt her aura rise, and a couple of the student council had drawn sacred gears.  
"Well the good news is that I have cut ties with the church"  
"I highly doubt…" she began

Eric released his wings, and dropped his appearance changes to become Eric Purson, Devil Lord.

"Those eyes… Lord Purson?"  
"Yup"  
"Sirzechs sent you?"  
"Yep"  
"The fallen at the edge of town?"  
"Yeah"  
"Your peerage?"  
"Only three, the others are busy. Two pawns and a Knight. One Bishop, One Rook and two pawns on standby."  
"I always thought Miss Farkas would be your Queen."  
"My pouch gave her a pawn."  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Purson children are dropped into the overworld at a young age with no memories, only a pouch magically concealed. The pouch will produce pieces on demand when an individual is met. While I was human, it only gave me two pawns, a knight, a rook and another two pawns. That was whilst I worked for the church. It was quite a shock when my memories returned."  
"What happened to people you gave pieces to but then became a devil again?"  
"I had to go pick them up, it was a delightful reunion."  
"So you have a full peerage?"  
"Two Knights, two Rooks, six Pawns"  
"I'd like to meet them"  
"Alright" Eric paused "Maya?"  
Eric summoned his familiar, with a strong gust of wind, she materialised.

"What is that!" shouted Saji at the Quetzalcoatl.  
"Maya, could you make sure no-one is busy?" Eric asked her  
There was a pause as Maya smelt the air "The winds say that they are all free, master"  
"Cool"  
She wound herself around his left arm, head resting on his shoulder as Eric summoned his peerage, a large orange magic circle appeared on the floor. With a grinding of rock, they all appeared.  
"Maya said we're meeting someone?" Liza said  
"Oh, hi President" Katie said, Anna and Charlotte saw Eric's wings and had the good grace to look apologetic at her.  
"Eric!" called Cani, and she ran toward his leg and held onto it "I missed you"  
"Has she been a good girl, Fyxa?" the other girl nodded and Eric walked over to her and patted her head before patting Cani too.

"My peerage, you know Anna, Charlotte and Katie"  
The three girls bowed politely. "We apologise for the deception" Charlotte said  
"These two are Cani and Fyxa" he ruffled the dog and fox girl's hair to their glee  
"We want uniforms!" Cani shouted, Fyxa nodded.  
"Are those youkai?"  
"No, they are not. And these are Zantina and Liza"  
The Brazillian looked over the Student Council President and Vice President, and nodded.  
"Pleased to meet your acquaintance" Liza said politely, tonight her accent down.  
"And the men are Bjorn and Sebastien"  
The Norseman grunted a greeting and Sebastien just turned to Eric  
"You leave me to be introduced last? I was your first major piece!"  
"You lack the parts Eric likes in people. You must become over this" Bjorn pointed out  
"And this is Yori, my latest piece, she joined us a week ago after a fallen incident here in Japan."  
"It is a pleasure to meet you Madam, please take care of me." Yori said, before turning to Eric with a cold look on her face "Did you find them?"  
"I did. We're all moving here."  
"I suppose you'd like to have them enrolled here? I'll have the plans for the walking club to be set up too, so you have somewhere to meet, like Rias does."  
"Oh right, Charlotte, prepare a message to Lord Lucifer that he is a dick, how dare he not tell me about his sister being here, please"  
"Of course, my Lord, may I quote you on that?"  
"You better believe it"  
"Tsubaki" Souna began "Please let Serafall know that Sirzechs has overstepped his boundaries once again."  
"Of course President."

"Wait, Serafall Leviathan?"  
"Yes"  
"How do you know Lady Leviathan?"  
"Well, ah…"  
"Serafall Leviathan is Sona's sister" the Vice President Offered  
"Sona… Sitri?" Eric realised  
"Yes. Thank you, Tsubaki."  
"There are two sisters of Maous here?"  
"Yes, Lady Gremory is also here, I go under an alias written the same way as my actual name."  
"Goddamnit I hate foreign alphabets, translation magic never works quite right. We'll swing by there and make our introductions after this."  
"You do not want help attacking the fallen?"

"We can handle it."

After Sona had introduced her peerage to Eric's they parted ways. Kusaka was ordered by Sona to accompany Eric and his peerage, to confirm their claims, and, Eric suspected, to keep an eye on them. She, in turn, was accompanied by Yura, a blue haired rook who said she'd protect Kusaka in the coming battle if she was caught up in it. Eric had shrugged and thanked her for the support.

The group wandered over to the old school building. Rias Gremory was standing on the balcony, hair blowing in the wind. She jumped down and two magic circles appeared on her hands  
"Who are you?" she demanded, her peerage forming up behind her: another third year girl, Kiba, the school mascot and one of the perverted trio. Eric reapplied his appearance magics, his bright orange eye changed back to green, he shortened and his muscles shrank. "Hemmelige?"  
"Eric?" Kiba asked  
"Eric Hemmelige" he cancelled the appearance spells again "Or Eric Purson, pleased to meet your acquaintance, Miss Gremory."  
"Purson? Lord Purson?"  
"That's the one, your brother is my boss."  
"I think he's spoken of you."  
"Only highly, I hope"  
"He says you placed a spell on his chair once that kept pushing him off it" she laughed, Eric laughed with her  
"I remember that one, I don't remember what he did though"  
"He tried to get you engaged to Rias" Anna offered  
Eric continued laughing "Oh yeah, I forgot about that!"  
Rias had a puzzled look on her face "Really?"  
"Yeah, no offence Rias, but I'm taken, several times over" He calmed down a bit "So yeah, these are my servants, we're here to take out some fallen, and to have a good time at school for a bit."  
"So you don't want to join the Occult Research Club and become a rook or bishop then?"  
"I don't think my King piece would like that much, Miss Gremory."  
"I don't suppose I could burrow a couple of your pieces in the near future, Lord Purson?"  
"You'd have to talk to them about that, Miss Gremory"  
She sighed.

" **Congratulations on finding the dragon, my host"** Said Midgardsommir in Eric's head **  
**"What do you mean?"  
" **The boy, is the host of boosted gear, the welsh dragon, Draig."  
** "Is that good?"  
" **He will be a strong ally. And is aligned with the devils if the eight devil pawns in him say anything. But he will know I am here, my presence is difficult to hide."  
** " **You have a strong link with your host, Midgardsommir"** came a new voice  
" **Draig, I am currently lying low, as is my host"  
** " **That is why I am projecting through you, my host is weak, how goes your quest"  
** "Oh, not this again" Eric sighed  
" **It goes poorly, I yearn for it, for Ragnarok"  
** " **Until then?"  
** " **I sleep, and I talk to my host. He is quite good"  
** "Quite good?!" Eric spluttered  
" **High praise from the apocalypse dragon"  
** "Half the apocalypse dragon" Eric murmured  
" **He is already asleep again, host of Midgardsommir, pray you never meet your other half."**

"Draig! Draig!" the boy shouted at his sacred gear on his hand, shaking it in the air. Eric blinked  
"What'd I miss?" Eric said  
" **I was speaking to the Devil Lord, making sure his intentions"** said Draig from the boy's sacred gear  
"Are they honest?" Rias asked  
" **They'll do, he'll get on with my host** _ **just**_ **fine."  
** "Perverts are not allowed." Said the little girl behind Gremory.  
Eric's peerage looked to Sebastien  
"What?"  
"They're right" Eric agreed  
"You're one to talk" they all snapped back at him  
Eric clutched at his heart "Et tu, Girls?"

He'd let the dragon out tonight on them as revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

Fallen Church

The evening of the next day, all was ready for the attack. Two complications had arisen: Asia Argento, now excommunicated, was present; as well as Hyoudou, Kiba and Toujou from the Gremory peerage wanting to come along.  
"Well, as Father Rosewood used to say, you can never have too much firepower, let's move in. Katie? You Cani and Fyxa will be on harassment."  
Katie stood in her ninja robes, her hazel eyes glowing in excitement above her face-scarf. Cania and Fyxa were in their animal forms for maximum mobility. "Seb, Bjorn and Zantina will be on crowd control." Sebastien was in his conquistador getup, Bjorn wearing a hauberk and furs. Zantina wore her mage's robes, which were brown with yellow, blue and green accents, which glowed with demonic and arcane power. "I'm going fallen hunting, whilst Anna, Liza and Yori will retrieve Asia." Anna was wearing her Vampire Huntress uniform, as she had never been fast enough to warrant the more revealing church exorcist uniform that Charlotte was wearing. Her trench coat just showed the top of a loose shirt, a bandolier of stakes and stake-bolts hanging over it, sword on her belt. Liza wore her Nu-Varangian Guard uniform, with its short tunic, long armoured boots and sleeves, up to small pauldrons. Yori had found her brother's old combat fatigues, from when he was a soldier. She was covered in khaki, with her brother's katana on her back, a helmet with a white band around it, and another white band went around her shoulder.

The Kuoh students looked on at the mishmash of uniforms before them, before they noticed the similarities: All cloth was the same deep green, Purson crests represented on each person in orange: on Sebastien's breastplate, hanging from Cani and Fyxa's collars, on Liza and Bjorn's shields, Zantina's robes. This was not a mishmash of individuals, as it might first appear, this was a group fiercely loyal to their king, and proud to be his warriors, as well as his friends.

The ex-exorcist was the most obvious, with his satanic crest splashed across the front and back of her black unitard. "I've got your back" Charlotte said, as if obvious. She patted a sword on her hip and drew a heavily modified crossbow.

"Hyodou, you'll be accompanying the recovery team, I assume you will be promoting?"  
"I'm gonna save Asia with everything I have!" he shouted  
"Good, use rook. Asia is mine and Anna's friend too."  
Issei Bowed, Kiba spoke up "And us?"  
"Kiba, you can join the Harassment team, and Tojou can join the crowd control."  
They nodded.  
"Student council members guarding the exit route?"  
"That's right." They said.  
"Fine with us, Let's Move"

-BREAK-

It had started off so well, Eric had engaged the three fallen with Charlotte out front, whilst the rest charged in. He had found out later how many excommunicated priests there had been, and what had become of ex-sister Argento at the hands of the head fallen. In the meantime, he fought with three fallen angels to a standstill. He had punched the heart out of a blonde Lolita wannabe from stealth, killing her instantly. This had displeased the other two, who took off into the air immediately.

"God-I-Hate-Fighting-Flyers!" he panted as he dodged their light spears. The one in the trenchcoat suddenly fell, clutching his chest.  
"One Fallen Fallen!" came a shout from the trees. Eric pounced from his last dodge and landed on the fallen, a large bolt sticking out of his chest.  
"You'll pay for this, devil scum!" he shouted as he formed a pair of light spears "You will die at the hands of Donnaseek!"  
Instead of answering, Eric thrust his left hand into the man's face repeatedly. This was his dragon arm, the scales bit at the man's flesh as Eric pummelled his face, "Eric!" Charlotte called, he quickly rolled off the corpse. A light spear thunked into the beaten fallen's chest, before an explosion sounded from where Charlotte had been, and she cried out in pain.

Eric rushed into the undergrowth where she was hidden, whilst the airborne fallen swooped down to examine her comrade, who groaned. Damn, Eric thought, one down each.  
"It's my wounds from that stray" Charlotte said weakly, blood oozing from the old wounds, through gashes in the material of her outfit. "That light explosion opened them, and I can't promote outside the church."  
"It's fine Charlotte, you brought one down. Rest."

"I'll kill you for hurting them" said the fallen from the clearing "You shall die at the hands of Kalawarner!"  
"You've got lovley tits, you know?"  
"What?"  
"Lovley tits, that shirt REALLY makes them work"  
"Well, they say… HEY, STOP TALKING ABOUT MY TITS"  
"But they're just too pert, and you're definitely not wearing a bra"  
"That's why I wear this outfit"  
"Well it makes your legs look great too, loving the heels"  
"Yes, they're the same model some church exorcists wear."  
"I thought so, Charlotte's got a pair, but she and Liza always preferred Boots."  
"Ugh, boots, so unflattering, heels and miles of leg, always gets the men… WHAT HAPPENED" she looked down to see herself having sunk almost down to waist height into the dirt.  
"They were such lovely legs, you see, the earth wanted them." He said, walking up to her, kneeling, and lifting her face to look up at his "It kills me to kill the owner of such a fine pair of legs." A magic circle floated in front of her face.  
"WHA…?" she managed to get out before it evaporated her head and shoulders.  
"Such a shame."

"You… killed… her…" a heavily blooded fallen managed to get out as he stood, his face was ruined, the bolt from Charlotte's crossbow still lodged in his chest.  
"Maya!" Eric called  
The Quetzcoatl appeared and suddenly lunged for him.

"Dinner time!"

Church Devils

"Reincarnated as a Bishop?" Eric asked  
"Yes, I'm very happy to be with Issei now."  
"Well we're glad you finally found someone" Anna said  
"You are devils too?" Asia asked  
"Well, turns out I always was a devil" Eric laughed, Anna and Asia smiled "And I couldn't leave Anna alone could I" she beamed back and they shared a long look.  
"I'm so happy for you" Asia said, tears in her eyes  
"I'll leave you two to catch up? I'm sure you know all my stories too" Eric offered  
"I'd love to hear them!" Asia replied  
"You go see how Charlotte is, Eric"  
"Sure thing, you two have fun."

"How are you feeling?" Eric asked Charlotte  
"I'm fine, Asia's sacred gear works a whole lot faster than Anna, or even Yori."  
"I thought it might, it's a shame Gremory got her."  
"She seems very taken with Hyoudou."  
"I'm happy she found someone, she deserves it."  
"I guess, as long as she's happy."  
"I'll have a word with Hyoudou anyway" Eric grinned, punching a fist into his hand  
"Maou help him"  
Rias stood by the door, before bowing to Eric. "Lord Purson, thank you for helping my pawn, and trusting me to look after Asia"  
Eric shrugged "You saved her life, I guess I could have too, but I hear Yori and Anna could only stabilise her at best. It had to be one of us."  
"That's very mature."  
"I'm older than you"  
"Only by 3 years!"  
"And don't you forget it." Eric and Rias laughed  
"You remind me of my cousin, Saiorg"  
"The Bael Heir? That guy just wants to fight"  
"And what do you want, Lord Purson?"

"I don't know."

Charlotte looked worried, as Eric stared off into the distance. Rias looked worried  
"Lord Purson?"  
"He goes like this every so often" Charlotte clarified "He gets visions, sometimes, even when he was human. Often dragon related ones, and often when the subject of his future comes up."  
"Is their dragon blood in the Purson line? I thought their aspect was development and familiars?"  
"He has a dragon familiar"  
"Yes, I saw her, feasting on that fallen" the heiress shivered.  
"Dragons are bloodthirsty creatures, we fought a few when we were in the church."  
"You did? Why were devils part of the church?"  
"Eric was sealed and was a normal human by the name of Eric Hemmelige when he came to in this world, at age 10. He was found by Anna's parents, who raised him. The Farkases." Rias Gasped  
"The vampire slayers?"  
"The very ones, Eric and Anna slew a pureblood when they were 12, and they were taken into the church in the aftermath. Eric was raised as an exorcist, Anna as a nun. I was Eric's partner for a long time. When I was excommunicated, Eric and Anna left too, and we were joined by Liza, who was a Nu-Varangian."  
"Well, that sounds like quite the tale" Rias said, awestruck  
"That's why I hate the church, as does Liza. But we also love Eric, becoming his Devils was a win-win."  
"Hence your attire."  
"The Heretic Huntress." Charlotte spat  
"I always preferred the exemplary excommunicated ex-exorcist X, myself" Eric said, having come back to them "You telling her about us and the church?"  
"Yes"  
"Best partner an exorcist could ask for, she could shoot, I could hit, she had brains, I had… wit?"  
"Let's go with that" Charlotte laughed, beaming at him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Eric! Eric!" Charlotte ran into Eric's small, bare room, and threw herself on him before he could do his over-robes up.  
"What's wrong Charlotte?" he drew her into his arms "What happened?"  
"A pair of the Patriarchs came…"  
"And? What happened? You're fine, I'm here Charlotte"  
"They… grabbed me, they…. Told me I would be doing the Lord's work…"  
"Those…!"  
"I struck them, Eric"  
"What?"  
"I… said that I was yours, and they said they'd have you taken care of, that you… were useless and weak… I hit them, and when they came at me, I tried to get them to back off with my crossbow…"  
"Charlotte, it's okay, they attacked you, we'll tell Cardinal Austerius…"  
Charlotte's exorcist badge shattered, her holy marks on her hands went from crosses to pentagrams.  
"No…. no…. nonononononono…"  
"Charlotte."  
"I'm… a heretic"  
"Charlotte."  
"You… you have to leave me, Eric, for Anna's sake"  
"We're all going." Anna said, marching into the room. Charlotte looked to her in confusion.  
"She's right. This isn't the first time I've experienced this." Eric said sternly. "Grab your gear, you're already wearing your uniform, pack light."  
Liza walked into the room, her accent thicker than it usually was "You are going?"  
"Yes." Eric drew his sword.  
"We go, I have secret tunnel."  
"You'd help a heretic?"  
"I see four in room. Patriarchs touch, Varangians touch. Eric honour. Will protect three."  
"Welcome aboard then, let's go." Eric said, Charlotte tried to blink away her tears, staring at the pentagrams on the backs of her hands "I'll bring up the rear, GO girls."

They ran.

Through tunnels.

Through halls.

Through gates.

Through streets.

Through forests.

"Are we safe?"  
"We'll never be safe."  
"Are you runners, who have seen the truth?" said a middle aged man before them, his hair starting to grey. He clutched a woman's hand with his own.  
"Who are you?" demanded Liza  
"Freed Sellzen. I used to be a priest, but they… raped my wife." The woman burst into tears. "We live in a dwelling in the forest nearby"  
"They attacked some of us too" said Anna  
Eric's head snapped round, "What?"  
"An acolyte got a little handsy, until I told him my brother was Eric Hemmelige."  
"Hemmelige?" Asked Freed "Lady Quarta speaks very well of you, Mr Hemmelige."  
"Lady Quarta? Didn't she train you Charlotte?" Anna turned to the newly dubbed heretic.  
"She did, and me for a short time too." Eric replied for her.  
"STOP, HERETICS" called a man. A group of warrior priests and exorcists emerged from the woods behind them, several had crossbows and guns trained on them. Before they could react, they fired, and both Charlotte and Mrs Sellzen cried out. Liza drew her shield over Charlotte and Anna, Eric deflected a bolt with his sword. "They have finally come for us… Maureen? Maureen!" He shook his wife as the light faded from her eyes  
"We need to get out of here" Eric said "I'm sorry"  
"LOOK TO THE SKIES! FALLEN!" called the holy men, as several fallen angels appeared in the skies above, and returned fire. Bolts flew all around the group in the middle, spears of light flashing by.  
"Freed, we need to go!" Eric turned to Liza, who was shaking, trying to shelter them all with her shield. Anna frantically chanted healing hymns and bandaged Charlotte's wound.  
Eric closed his eyes in thought, his pouch appeared in his hands.  
"This isn't any use!" he drew a rook from it.  
"What is that?" asked Liza  
"A gift, catch!" he threw it at her, she looked at it, and tucked it into her belt, patting it.  
"Good. Warm."

Eric wished they were anywhere but here.

Then they were.

-BREAK-

Where in God's… FUCK! MY FUCKING HEAD, HOLY-OW JES-FUCK BASTARD"  
"Eric?!" Anna asked "What's wrong?!"  
Eric clutched at his head, before the pain died down.  
"Eric" came a voice from inside the large house beside them.  
"Did anyone else hear that?" Eric asked  
"What? Are you alright now?" Anna asked, Charlotte and Liza looked at the sky."  
"I'm fine"  
"Look up." Charlotte said  
"Why is the sky Purple?" Eric asked  
"They say the sky is purple, and there are no seas, only lakes. You have arrived in the underworld." Charlotte said in a monotone, still lying on the floor.  
"So, we die?" Liza asked  
"We haven't met G-CHRI-FUCK! Right, from now on, I will only curse with the word fuck. Fuck. No fucking pearly gates, no Saint Peter, no God. We were excommunicated. Hope you fucking like torture and fire. Fuck."  
"Fuck." Agreed Liza  
"Eric" came the voice again  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP"  
"Eric?"  
"There's a voice, inside"  
"Eric, your pouch is glowing"  
The pouch had appeared in Eric's hand again. Eric drew a key from it. The key was big and old fashioned, but on one end was a 5 pronged fork, and on the other, an odd Maltese cross.  
"That sigil on the bag, it's on you, and the door" Anna spoke, she removed a kit from her belt, she held up a vial, and clutched the cross around her neck, Eric reeled from both. "Eric… you're a devil"

Wings sprung from his back.

The door to the house swung open.

"Eric." Came the voice  
"Oh fine, he marched in, the girls followed, weapons out.

"Son." Said the voice, "You have returned to us."

Engage Prophesy

Eric woke up. He looked down, Anna clung to his right arm, Liza to his left, Charlotte was tucked under his right arm, being spooned slightly by Anna. Katie spooned Liza, Cani clung to his leg, Fyxa to his Chest. Zantina lay squashed between his left arm and his torso.  
"They were worried about you." Said Sebastien from the doorway. "You haven't been that restless in a long time."  
"You stopped tossing about when they all climbed in though," said Yori from beside him, in her nurses scrubs, "and your temperature is coming down. Your dragon arm has re-emerged, and your wings have come out. Were you dreaming?"  
"I was."  
"Past, present, future or none"  
"Past"  
"When"  
"Constantinople." Charlotte said "I've seen that pained expression followed by shock only once before. Did it end with your parents again?"  
"Yes."  
"What about Eric's parents?" Asked Zantina  
"Eric has parents?" Said Katie, yawning  
"Had" Eric replied, Liza kicked Katie in the shoulder.  
"I'm going to make you some breakfast in bed, okay?" Anna sat up, and kissed Eric lightly  
"I'll help!" called Fyxa, jumping onto Anna's shoulders.  
"No, no, I'll do it today, Bjorn can help me" Sebastien said, but Anna had somehow gotten past him and had already gone, he spun on the spot, his knight piece making it almost instantaneous, before he tripped over, the laces on his boots tied together  
"Never try and come between a wife and her kitchen" Liza said, as the smell of frying filled the air. "Especially not a cook as good as Anna" she sniffed and sighed with satisfaction. Bjorn laughed at Sebastien and threw the man over his shoulder, leaving the room. Cani looked torn between investigating the smell, and staying with her king.  
"Come on Cani, let's go help with breakfast," Said Charlotte. "Zantina, cancel his appointments today, and get us all transferred into Kuoh." She took the mythological beast-devil with her.  
"Will do" the Latina sat up, and threw one of Eric's discarded shirts on, a communication circle appeared by her head as she left the room.  
"I suppose I better go to work." Katie started "Industrial espionage isn't going to do itself, and we've been trying to buy those pricks at Titaniums in Transits for a while.  
"What a stupid name for a company" Liza agreed "Who comes up with these? I'll come with you, their representative spent the entirety of our last meeting staring at my tits."  
"Don't go overboard" Eric said  
"We won't honey, take care, get better, enjoy your Saturday in with the nurse" she winked at Yori.

Eric spent the morning confined to bed by Yori. His temperature had risen again and he was feeling exceptionally weak, especially in his dragon parts. He had resorted to his old eye patch to ignore the blurriness from his left eye, and his left arm was almost useless.  
"The worrying part is that your heart has almost become draconified. Your arm went a long time ago, and your eye went a year ago? It's spreading, and the idiot inhabitant of your shoulder won't talk to me." Yori said.  
"Sorry, Yori" Eric replied  
"Oh, it's not your fault, don't think I thought that!"  
"Alright Yori, I just don't want to cause you any trouble"  
"This is what you keep me around for Eric" she smiled "helping Anna patch you all up, I did nursing courses in human and magical establishments after all."  
"I thought that was what you wanted to do?"  
She paused "It was, but.. it was for… I wanted to… Never mind."  
"Are you alright Yori?"  
"Of course, get some more sleep, see if you can get that Dragon of yours to talk to you"

" **I want my other half."  
** "I know."  
" **You do not truly know."  
** "I know. It was cruel of them, to carve a soul in twain."  
" **Then you know why I must find it."  
** "Yes, and then me and him can go gallivanting around the seven realms, causing Ragnarok and general nuisance. Sounds fun."

" **There will be riches"  
** "I have enough money already" **  
**" **You will be powerful"  
** "I'll grow with time."  
The dragon paused  
" **There will be women?" The dragon tried  
** "Oh, well, if you say so…" Eric laughed "I have women, Midgardsommir"  
" **You do not have Midgardsommir."**  
"As much as I tease Sebastien, I don't swing that way"  
" **It could be a woman, it has been before."  
** "Wonderful, lucky you"  
" **She would have the best set of legs in the seven realms."  
** "Once again, lucky you. What else?"  
" **She would have the majority of my power. That would be yours when you bind."  
** "Legs, Power, this is all pretty shallow Mids."  
" **That is all a woman needs, is power, and a good pair of legs, maybe two pairs. And do NOT call me Mids, or I will flare my aura again."  
** "Is that what you did the other day?"  
" **Find the other half, or Draig and Albion will kill us in their feud. That is affirmed. I will sleep now, but you MUST find the other half."  
** "First find Draig, now back to the other half, I feel like I'm just a vessel for half a sexually frustrated dragon."  
There was no answer.

Eric woke back up.

"Ah… you're awake…" said Yori  
"Yes, I had a LOVELY chat with…" Eric stopped as he took Yori in.

She had somehow gotten Anna or Liza's nurse outfit.

The sexy one.

The tight one.

With fishnets.

Eric took that moment in to agree with Midgardsommir, that breasts and even butts were overrated. True power and beauty lay in the limbs of movement. One could argue that the butt was part of the legs too. Yori's did look delightful. Long, netted legs rising up to a very short dress. A very tight dress. If she were to turn around, Eric expected he'd see her pert little sixteen year old… NO.

"That's… a very nice outfit…. Yori…. Where did you say you got it?" Eric's mouth dried up rapidly  
"Oh… Liza said she'd lend me Annas, but then Anna made me one of my own with Zantina's help…. Charlotte suggested the suspenders, but… she and Zantina disagreed… on the legs… do you like… my decision?"  
"Oh Yori, I love your decision… But if someone sees you"  
"The only person that matters sees me now."  
Eric's mouth gave up entirely on moisture, and a hoarse rasp escaped his throat. Yori climbed into bed with him, until she straddled him. The dress rose up revealing a small white triangle of underwear, flanked by the suspender straps.

"Will you have me Eric?"

Eric thanked the Maous, thanked the Japanese Pantheon, and thanked Yori's Bhuddist Grandfather's gods, and even thanked God (albeit painfully), that he could just about answer:

"Yes."

-BREAK-

Yori snuggled up against Eric, and Zantina snuggled on the other side.  
"I meant to give you an important missive, master." Zantina said, smiling at the exhausted Yori.  
"Oh? What is it?"  
"It was from the Agares."  
"Oh." Eric stared off into the mid distance.  
"You're worried."  
"Of course. But what can I do?"  
"Fulfil your parents final wish? And do what must be done for the Pillars?"  
"It's not that easy"  
"The girls won't mind"  
"Won't they?"  
"Yori's different, all of you are different. We were all comrades, servants, friends or something before we were lovers."  
"Are you going to be like Gremory and Sitri, trying to escape suitors?"  
"What if she is too?" Eric uttered "What if I am like the youngest Phenex, he has… a group. Rias hates him for it."  
"I believe it is normal for Devils in the underworld to have several lovers. If I have to make us all Harem outfits to make you believe we're fine with it, you better believe I will."

Eric paused to think about what an absolutely fantastic idea that was.

"I mean, I thought I did a good job on the maid outfits" she said  
"Oh Zantina, you wonderful, sinful little minx. If I hadn't a lover on my other arm, I would ravage you again. The maid outfits were wonderf…"  
"Lord Purson," called a communication circle by his ear. "Are you well?"  
"Yes, who is speaking?" He replied curtly  
Zantina whispered in his ear "Monday is the day after tomorrow, and I made sure Yori is up to date."  
Eric broke into a huge grin, and Zantina helped Yori limp out of the room.

"Ah, yes, Lady Agares, I hope you are well."  
"Engagement party?"  
"So soon?"  
"May I meet the delightful woman first?"  
"I just feel it would be the honourable thing to do, before we break out the rings."  
"Of course."  
"Tomorrow?"  
"Certainly. I shall see you all tomorrow."  
"Good day to you too Madam, do pass on my regards to your family."  
"Thank you! Goodbye!"

"I'm betrothed." Eric said aloud to himself.

The Agares were an old couple, likely as old as his parents had been when they died. Strong political movers; they had been behind Serafall Leviathan's rise, where the Purson's had been part of Sirzechs Lucifer's. To bind the new ruling houses, their parents had arranged the absent but alive Eric Purson's betrothal with little Seekvaira Agares. Seekvaira stood before him in a conservative, classical style gown, whilst Eric stifled in his rarely-used formal suit.  
"Miss Agares, how delightful to meet you." He kissed her hand, she gave him a cold look, before replying  
"Lord Purson, a pleasure to _finally_ meet you too."  
"We'll just leave you two to get to know each other." Her parents said, before rushing off indoors, grinning and laughing. The door slammed behind them.

There was a silence, as the two stood on her front porch.

"That was quite rude."  
"For them to abandon you?"  
"I was thinking more you, do they do that often?"  
"On occasion."

More silence

"Would you like to go somewhere?"  
"Where"  
"Anywhere"  
"Anywhere?"  
"Sure."  
"The overworld."  
"Yeah, that's do-able. Do you want me to teleport us?"  
"If you want."

Eric teleported them

"Is there anything you wanted to do in the overworld?" Eric asked, as they stood on a busy street in Copenhagen.  
"Where are we"  
"Copenhagen, Denmark, Scandanavia."  
"Home of the Norse Pantheon."  
"They're more Christian these days"  
"Is that so"  
"Yes?"

"So is there anything you wanted to do?"  
"Cinema"  
"Cool, there's one just here" he gestured toward posters. "Your pick"  
"This one." She immediately pointed at a pair of realistic looking robots punching each other. In big robotic text, it said 'Reconstructers.'

They came out two hours later, looking shocked.  
"Well, Mitchell Beach does it again, so many explosions!"  
Seekvaira's face changed first "Did you see it when it punched the other one?"  
"Which one?" Eric asked "I couldn't really tell the differences"  
"Largeon, when he punched Ace Factorial, near the end!"  
"That was pretty cool."  
"I'm gonna have to start a new cabinet, and start collecting!"  
"You're into Reconstructers?"  
"Well Rias got me into Dumgam, and I really like assembling the models, it's calming."  
"That's cool"  
"Is it?"  
"It's always nice to have a passion. I know someone who really likes to cook, there's another girl I know who makes her own clothes, and her friends'"  
Her smile disappeared "These would be the members of your peerage."  
"I can take you to meet them if you'd like" Eric offered, as they walked through the crowd in no particular direction.  
"I think I'd like to return now. Take us home."  
"Oh, alright, well, let's find an alley"  
"An ALLEY?!"  
"To transport, you can't do it here in public"  
"Is that what you call it, is it? Transporting? And what EXACTLY are you TRANSPORTING, WHERE"  
"Well…" A man bumped into Eric hard, bouncing off of him, almost into the path of a cyclist "Hey, watch where you're going!" before another bashed Seekvaira, sending her flying to the floor. "Miss Agares!"

"Devil scum" said a man, from behind Eric, before they were teleported away.

-BREAK-

Eric opened his eyes to see a decrepit room, with a pyramid in a magic circle on the floor. He tried to summon his peerage, before turning around and seeing the men who bumped him standing by the door.  
"That won't work Demon Lord, that's a Devil Magic Suppressor. You're helpless now"  
"Helpless, am I?" he replied  
The men grinned, bearing large staves, before running at him.

Eric took one down with a punch to the face and threw another at the wall. The third slammed his stave into Eric's head, stunning him, allowing the other two to stand back up.  
"Nice try Demon, the exorcists should come soon, after we've finished with you and the Lady."

There was a scream from the other room.

"Devil Magic Supressor?" Eric asked them  
"Yeah" one said  
"Tenacious Gear." Eric uttered, to their confusion.  
" **TERRAN GEAR"**

Where a large, human looking Demon Lord had stood, now stood a suit of deep grey western style armour, with deep green highlights. A huge grey jewel stood mounted in an enormous green shoulder pauldron.  
This was all the first man saw, before he was picked up by his head and legs and ripped in two. Before his guts had hit the floor, the second man was bisected by large claws. The third turned to run, before Eric chased after him and crushed him against a wall, turning him to paste. Eric ran down the corridor, he heard screaming once again.

He booted down the door.

Before him stood a pair of men trying to rip the Agares heiresses clothes off, they had gotten her dress down, baring her breasts.

Rage filled Eric's mind.

He stomped forwards, coated in the blood of human thugs. One ran around Eric, whilst the other stood stunned. Eric picked the stunned man up, turned, and threw him down the corridor, smashing into the other man, making a tangle of broken limbs. Midgardsommir urged Eric to go finish them off, to decorate the hallways with their blood. Eric ignored the half-dragons insistances and looked down at Seekvaira.  
" **Are you alright?"  
** She tried to stammer back a response.  
" **It's me"** he moved to remove the helmet  
"Behind you!"  
Eric turned and his luckily helmeted face was met with a gauntlet. As he steadied himself, he looked at his attacker.

It was another suit of armour, bigger than his, barely able to fit in the room. It had hit him like a rockslide. The two traded blows, huge fists glancing off thick armour, Eric's claws had little effect on his attacker's suit. The attacker drew a large knife, and came at him. The knife glowed with an unearthly light. He made a gamble, and took the knife in his belly, below the ribcage. Pain seared through his body, as the knife went straight through his armour and pierced his flesh. Eric twisted, ripping the knife out of the attacker's hand, and headbutted him to the ground.  
"Midgardsommir, grant me your power, I must destroy this suppressor." Eric pounded the pyramid, until cracks appeared, but he could not summon his demonic power.  
" **Fine, we'll do this the old fashioned way."** He said aloud, and looked at Seekvaira to see if she was alright. She had shuffled into a corner, the door had been locked behind the attacking suit. Which had now stood back up. Eric touched the knife still buried in his belly.  
"Give me that back" said a voice, coming from a loudspeaker  
" **Come get it"** Eric adopted a fighting stance once again. His opponent charged him once again.

The two grappled and exchanged blows, pummelling each other. Eric felt his strength sapping from his wound, his opponent had drawn another, identical dagger, and thrust it into Eric's right, less armoured shoulder. Eric went down on two knees.  
"Time to die" said the attacker  
"No!" came a female voice behind him "You can't kill him!"  
He turned to her "I'll do what I…"

Eric grabbed his legs and took him down. He then lifted him upside down, and slammed his helmeted head into the concrete floor. The was a crunch of crushed metal, flesh and bone. Blood pooled under the suit. Eric stumbled over to the pyramid, and put all his draconic power into three punches, the final one finally shattered it.

Eric pulled the daggers out of his shoulder and belly with his good arm, dropping them. They made loud clunks as they clattered to the floor, startling the half-naked Demon woman. He dismissed his armour back into his sacred gear.  
"Quick, before it gets too bloody." He removed his jacket, and his shirt, which he handed to her. "I'll turn around… need to plug my wounds… not pretty."  
She started to change out of the ruined dress whilst Eric checked his injuries. "Are you alright?" He asked her as he channelled magic into his wounds. "Do you want… trousers?"  
"You can keep them on for now, this shirt covers my modesty, you may turn back around."  
Eric examined her.

Her pink eyes were less cold than before, her long greenish blonde hair was a mess, but it had that 'just out of bed' look, extenuated by her wearing his shirt, which came down to her upper thigh. She wore long, thigh high boots.  
"They're comfy." She replied, seeing where his eyes had stopped  
"Sorry. Let's go. He teleported them back to her home"  
He hung his jacket around her waist, to protect her modesty from passers-by. Not that there would be any, when you had a kilometre long driveway.

"Thank goodness you're home! We were worried sick!" her mother shouted as she opened the door. She then took in her state of dress, a look of smugness coming over her face "Well, look at you! So much for 'I'll never sleep with that bastard and his harem of sluts' eh? What have you two been up to?"  
"We were attacked by a stray band of exorcists and thugs with demonic magic suppressors. You daughter is a very strong woman to have come out with just a torn dress. You would do well to respect her actual decisions and her actions, not what you think they might be. Good day Lady Agares, Miss Agares." He stormed off, teleporting home once a fair distance away.

He arrived home to the welcoming arms of Zantina "How'd it go? What happened to your shirt? Is that blood?"  
"Fine, Gone, Yes. Fetch me Yori, and tell Anna she doesn't have to cook tonight."  
"She's prepared everything, we all wanted to wait for you"  
"You shouldn't have."  
"Well we did" Anna said, coming out the kitchen, "Did you get attacked on a date again?"  
"Yep, Demonic Magic Suppressors this time."  
"Maou, they get better equipped every time we meet them."  
"Bjorn, Katie, go investigate the warehouse, and retrieve that damn suit. Should be in middling repair, minus one head."  
"Sure thing boss" said Bjorn, as Katie ran in and nodded, Eric teleported them away.  
"Zantina, find me an out of that betrothal. Apparently, I thought better of a friend of Rias Gremory."  
"Right away."  
Yori walked in, and sighed "I've booted up all the machinery and magical equipment, lets see what you've done." Eric appreciated that she had taken to wearing her new nurse uniform about the house.  
Anna laughed "Well I'm glad that part of you is functioning normally, come on, let's get you sorted before dinner, you wait until you see what Zantina has MAID for her tomorrow."

Eric sighed in contentment, his bad mood mostly gone. He loved his girls.


	5. Chapter 5

Damaged Pillars

"It's a shame really, she seemed really nice once she opened up. I'm sure she was as unhappy with an arranged marriage as I was. It's a shame she thought so little of me."

There was a knock at the door.  
"Speak of the devil, heh." Eric sighed, he heard Zantina answer the door, thankfully she was wearing her business suit today. Nothing _too slutty_ for _Miss Agares._  
"I'm sorry, Lord Purson isn't taking visitors today."  
"Yes, I know who you are."  
"I'm his P.A. of course I know that you're his betrothed."  
"No, since there has been no exchange of rings, there is no engagement…"  
Eric sighed and joined them.  
"I'll take it, Zantina, thanks"  
"Of course." She left the door open.  
Stood in the doorway was, indeed, Seekvaira Agares.  
"What's up." He said coldly  
"Your servant wouldn't let me in." she replied  
"I wonder why."  
Her haughty look disappeared.  
"Well…"  
"Well what? What do you want, Agares?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"What?"  
"I'M SORRY FOR WHAT I SAID"  
"Are you now."  
"I…I only had rumours to judge you off… All I knew, that you had a lot of female servants, messed about a lot… and… well… I assumed the worst."  
"Well I am a pervert apparently, look what the girls are wearing today."  
Fyxa walked by in her maid outfit, and scowled at the Agares Heiress.  
"So go you, you guessed right, and you can break off the betrothal, as my brilliant Zantina suggested, as we're not engaged yet. Lucky you."  
"You know who Raiser Phenex is, and who he's engaged to?"  
"Unfortunatley for Rias."  
"I thought the same of you"  
"Real flattering, Agares."  
"I was wrong, you're nothing like him"  
"I'm sorry?"  
"You're considerate, strong, kind, honourable, and good company."  
"You're not bad company yourself Agares, when you're not…" Eric stopped himself  
"A bitch." She finished for him "So I'm willing to take you, Mr Pervert, if you're also those other good things, if you'll have me."  
"You'll be happy to be one of 'my sluts' will you?"  
"I'm really sorry about that, I only had Phenex to go off… I will… apologise… to them… if you like."  
"I think that would be a good idea."  
"What? Right… okay… well." She dusted herself off. "May I come in?"  
"Good start."

After she had apologised to all 8 girls, and both boys, Eric was impressed. Never once did he expect an Heiress to be so humbled, and all of them sounded heartfelt.  
"I picked out a ring, before our date, in case I you didn't want it but we couldn't get out of it."  
"I would love it, please, Lord Purson."  
The box slipped into Eric's pocket, he suspected Katie.  
"Heiress Agares, would you marry me, so that our children may repopulate the pillars…"  
"Yes, I…"  
"…and because I'd like to get to know you more, and any guy in the underworld would love to get a wife as beautiful and humble as yourself."  
"Oh…" she blushed "Thank you."  
He slipped the ring onto her finger. "It's an adamantium band with a pair of diamonds and a pink jasper. I… looked up the colour of Agares eyes, and… well… it matches."  
"He does this a lot, he like a nice pair of eyes" Anna said "And he does have excellent taste in rings." She showed Seekvaira her left hand, where sat next to a silver wedding band was a grey band held a green gemstone, which matched the green of Anna's eyes. "It's sweet isn't it. Still I'll have to have a go at him, he's managed to get you a pair of diamonds that match your hair too."  
"You're… his only wife?"  
"Well, I was the one who insisted we marry early. Chances are he'll marry us all one day. At first, I felt like the least important girl, but now, I think I was just wrongfully underconfident. He loves us all. A lot of love for all of us to go round, and I'll bet there's some left for you too."  
"You bet there is" Eric scooped Anna up and kissed her neck "5 years of marriage and I still feel like you were my sister yesterday"  
" _Nobody point out to him how weird that is_ " whispered Liza loudly, they all laughed.  
"I have your shirt, I have had it washed and pressed."  
"Oh, thanks." Eric took the shirt, before grinning "you're always welcome to burrow another one." She laughed lightly back "Oh, I had the suit recovered, I thought you might like to see it"

They went through to the workshop  
"Those are Zantina's materials and tailoring equipment, doesn't get much use, this room. Zantina's been threatening to move it up to her room, but it's full of paperwork... Ah, there it is."  
There were still bloodstains around the neck, and dents where Eric had struck it  
"This is thick armour… wait… this is layered mithril and titanium… you dented this?"  
"I guess."  
"With no demonic power?"  
"I got a little help"  
"May I see your armour again?"  
"It's… well… we're trying to keep it a secret."  
"I suppose I must win your trust then, Eric Purson."  
"Sure, Seekvaira."  
She smiled. "I shall see you again, my betrothed, so do take care."  
"You too, swing by anytime."

Eric went back to school on the Tuesday, it turned out that the rest of his peerage had gotten settled into school as an exchange class. Eric and 'his sisters' had set it all up, and so the school would now play host to Mr Bjorn North and Miss Yori Takahashi, Third years Sebastien Purson and Liza Hemmelige, Second year Zantina Purson, and first years Cani and Fyxa Olympus.

"So, another sister, Eric? And lots of fellow transfers... they look familiar..."  
"If you want to look familiar, Kiba, I can set Maya on you"  
He laughed nervously.

The perverted trio had tried to attack him for having such hot sisters, but Hyoudou had finally pulled through and said he was really scary. Rightfully. He had caught Hyoudou gazing at several hills on Purson territory, and he would not let this admiration of the scenery go on much longer. Especially when the rivers and plains of his lands were beautiful too. Oh, the long, smooth, sleek rivers.

Heavenly dragon or not. Those were his rivers. Midgardsommir chuckled in his sleep.

-BREAK-

Rias came up to him at lunchtime "Mr Hemmelige"  
"Eric is fine, Rias."  
"Oh…." She stopped for a moment

"Eric."  
"Rias."  
"How were you going to get out of your betrothal?"  
"Well I'm a lord, I can cancel it before we get engaged. It would reflect extremely poorly on me, so it's lucky that Miss Agares and I get on reasonably."  
"Y-Y-You're Seekvaira's mystery fiancé?"  
"Heard the good news did you?"  
"So you were her betrothed?"  
"Yes, though she had some _delightful_ opinions of me beforehand however."

"So there's no way to get out of this betrothal."  
"Well you could sully yourself with another man and hope Phenex isn't into that"  
She looked at him questionably, then in desperation  
"No. My fiancé would kill me, let alone my wife, my five girlfriends and my two… wards? Go make Hyoudou's night, or Kiba's."  
"I could never sleep with Kiba, he is too… pure."  
"Poor sod. No other men in your peerage?"  
"No… men, no."  
"You'd have to REALLY try with Himejima then," said Liza, wandering over to them, "Zantina and I can give you some tips if you like…"  
Rias ran off stammering and blushing.  
"Thank you for that Liza…" she stuffed his face in between her barely done up school shirt  
"Oh little brother! How you love to make me jealous by hitting on Miss Gremory!" she shouted as some girls walked past, who Eric immediately heard start gossiping as soon as they thought they were out of earshot. Liza looked down to Eric's face, where his green reptilian eye had returned.

Her face went from smug, to worried, then back to smug.

-BREAK-

Rias Gremory's rating game was due to occur in two weeks. Eric was still annoyed nobody challenged him to rating games. Zantina constantly reminded him he wasn't registered.  
"You know, I can go register you beside Gremory, Sitri and Agares if you want."  
"Sure, whatever"  
"Boss" Bjorn walked up to him  
"What can I do for you, big man?"  
Bjorn laughed "Got a call from the bigger man."  
"the big man?"  
"The Big Man"  
"THE Big MAN?"  
"The BIG Man"  
Eric pointed upwards "THE BIG MAN?"  
Bjorn pointed towards Scandanavia, not that Eric knew that "The Big Man"  
"What's over in that direction?"  
"Scandanavia"  
"Oh, that big man."

"What does he want" Eric said after a pause  
"He said that Thor told him that Zeus told him that you do good work."  
"Well that's nice of Zeus to say that to Thor to say that to Odin. Must have been at one of those lightning throwing events that always get out of hand, that they always host in Argentina."  
"He wants you to take a look at the world tree, he says it's got traces of dragon on it."  
"Tell him I'll do it" Eric teleported him and Bjorn to the Circle of the Gods in Norway.  
"He'll do it." Bjorn called out.

There was no answer.

"Was this the right circle of the gods?"  
"Is this not The Circle of The Gods?"  
"I might have forgotten to capitalise it."  
"You're in a very silly mood today, boss."  
Eric shrugged. "Oh look, a Valkyrie."

The warrior woman swooped down on false wings, and greeted the pair. Eric greeted her back  
"Hello. I'm here to look at Odin's wood."  
The Valkyrie spluttered, and Bjorn broke out laughing. Another laugh came from behind them.  
"I knew Thor would be right about Zeus being right about you." The old, one-eyed man laughed. "A Funny Fucker, unlike that static flinging lazy ass Zeus."  
"Let's go take a look at this tree of yours Big Guy."

The world tree, apparently, was also quite big.  
" **It is odd, to be home"  
** "Home?"  
"Is that Midgardsommir?" asked the all-father.  
"Yeah" said Eric, examining a set of bite-marks.  
" **SHE WAS HERE."**

"You must not let them meet" said Odin "Ragnarok must not come."  
"It's not that easy, All-Father." Eric pointed out "What must happen, will happen."  
Eric strode over to a branch. It was dying, snapped by whoever had bitten the world tree. Eric pushed some magic into it, and it sprung back to life.  
"You can keep that if you want, as payment for your service."  
"What, a stick?"  
"A branch plucked from the world tree – Yddrasil!"  
"It's just a stick though"  
"Then give it back" said the All-Father  
"No"  
"No?"

"...It's my stick."

Eric conjured a plant pot and some soil. He stuck the branch into the soil and pushed energy into it.  
"Now wait a minute" said Odin "You can't just grow your own World-Tree..."  
"I'm sorry All-Father, but they've already gone."  
"What a prick."  
"They were rather rude, Lord Odin."  
"Oh, he was hilarious, best company I've had all year, remind me to have him back over another time, Rossweisse."  
"Of course, Lord Odin."  
"First plucking Greek stars out of the heavens, and now growing his own world-tree. This host of Midgardsommir is definitely the most odd."

-BREAK-

Eric was working out where in his room to put Yggdrasil Jr.  
"You know it's just a stick?" asked Liza  
"I'll have you know it's a shed branch of the great World Tree – Ygdassil!"  
"That's interesting"  
"Is it? It can go on the mantelpiece in the living room then."  
"I'm thinking next to the bowl of vampire teeth"  
"In the conversation starter collection?"  
"Exactly"  
"Should Cani and Fyxa be in that collection?"  
"No, they're people, duh, plus, they make excellent maids."  
Childish shouts of appreciation came from somewhere in the house.  
"Have you worked out where the walking club will be going for it's first walk?"  
"Nope."

"You're just going to take them rambling aren't you."  
"Yep"  
Eric finally settled Yggdrasil Jr between an archbishop's sceptre and an M16. Zantina walked in, in full PA mode.  
"Eric, Sirzechs is begging me to beg you to propose to his sister."  
"Hard pass, I don't want to fight Raiser again. I'll just have his big brother beat him up if he's a horrible husband to Rias"  
"Which you know he will be"  
Eric sighed as the doorbell went.  
"I'll get it" he opened the door and spoke to Zantina "What about the other male heirs of families?"  
"Engaged or Too low in standing" said Sirzechs, standing at the door  
"I'm not low in standing?" Eric turned to him  
"You work for me, I can beat you up"  
"Another reason _not_ to marry your sister"  
"Come oooooon"  
"You're weird, dude"  
"You call your boss dude, Eric?"  
"Nonsense, I wouldn't tolerate that kind of fraternisation with my employees, so I would never do it myself. The shame." Eric castigated her on her casual address of such an important individual. "This is one of Hell's Maous!" Eric summoned his Griffin to attack the important individual, so he'd leave him alone.  
"Lord Lucifer, leave us to it, we'll convince him." Said Zantina.  
"Thank you Zantina, please keep me posted" replied Sirzechs, before jumping out of the way of a charging Griffin and running back down the driveway.  
"Now what was that about fraternisation?" said Zantina "I think my boss needs some personal assistance. In his office. In two minutes."  
"Yeah, yeah, we'll sort it in a bit" Eric said absentmindedly, watching Sirzechs Lucifer retreat down his driveway.

Rambling Club

"I'd like to welcome you all to the walking club" Eric addressed the room, filled with most of his peerage, and a dozen other girls "the aim of this club will be to promote satanic worship across the countryside, and to make pacts with local people."  
They all laughed.  
"Some of you I know, some of you I don't, let's all get along." Eric paused for a quiet applause "now I'll hand you over to the Vice President – Sebastien." There was a much louder applause as Sebastien addressed the club.  
"So what happened to this just being for the peerage?" Liza whispered to Eric  
"I didn't think anyone would want to join, so I didn't bother saying it was invite only"  
"Idiot"

"Now since we haven't bought maps yet, we'll all be following the President, and I'll be taking care of stragglers." Eric thanked the maou that Kuoh Academy was near the edge of town, by a nice forested valley. They set off at a light pace, Eric led the way, Bjorn, Liza, Anna and Zantina followed. Sebastien was a few dozen meters back with a group of apparently straggling girls.  
"Sorry President" said one of the third years who was keeping up "I was sure they were fitter than this"  
"It's okay, Miss?"  
"Yamato, Musashi Yamato, class 3A"  
"Miss Yamato, if they fall behind, they can delight in the company of the Vice President"  
"I think that's the point, President"  
"Wait, all those girls are here because Sebastien is the VP?"  
"Probably"  
"Not because they are fond of the outdoors, exercise and adventure?"  
"Sorry, President"  
Eric tried to look less crestfallen  
"Are you jealous?"  
"Of Seb? Nonsense, I have… enough… I'm fine… in that department"  
Liza sauntered over "Hey Musashi, what do you mean brother? Fine in that department? Is there a girl somewhere in your life we don't know about?"  
"No, you definitely know about her"  
Liza adopted a thinking look, before grinning "Nope, lying about having a girlfriend again big brother? Trying to make me jealous again?"  
Eric sighed, Yamato turned to Liza, astounded "Liza, does the President not have a girlfriend?"  
"Not that I know of…" she subtly grinned at Eric, who sighed.

An hour later, they stood at the top of the valley, looking back along it to Kuoh.  
"This is a nice spot, Eric" Zantina said "Good job."  
Several of the girls cooed at the sight, and took pictures of each other and the view. Eric looked up, the weather was taking a turn for the worst.  
"Damn, rain's coming, lets get back into the woods."

They wandered back though the woods, the great trees sheltering them from the loud rainstorm. Claps of thunder could be heard, and flashes could be seen in the direction of Kuoh.  
"Blimey, that was a loud one" Eric said, before walking straight into a barrier. "Demonic, pink, wonder who's this is. Zantina?"  
"Miss Sitri's, I think, I'm not too familiar with her magic"  
"Would that be the Student Council President, President?" asked Yamato  
"It is hers" said Yura "I'd recognise it anywhere"  
"Aren't you in the student council Yura?"  
"I find the paperwork stifling, the President let me join your club if I go back when I am needed."  
"Bjorn, take the ones that aren't ours to do… a firemaking class, before they see this" Eric then turned to Yamato, and saw another pair of girls leaving the treeline. Eric turned to Zantina. "Zantina my dear, would you do me a favour?" Her hands glowed with magic circles, and the three human girls followed Bjorn into the trees. "That was close."  
Liza and Zantina sighed. A communication circle appeared by Yura  
"Kaichou?" she exclaimed  
"Fallen Angel?"  
"School destroyed?"  
"Send them home? Of course"  
She turned to Eric "There was a great battle with a high class fallen angel, the school is heavily damaged, please disperse the walking club somewhere away from the school."  
"They'll be distracted for a while, let's go check on the damage"  
"But Kaichou said…"  
"Do you know what type of magic the Purson family specialises in, Yura?"  
"I do not."  
Eric walked into the cratered remains of the school.  
"Earth magic."  
"I don't follow"  
Eric sighed, and knelt on the floor, placing his hands flat. A magic circle appeared around him, in the bright orange of the Purson seal. The craters collapsed back into the ground and filled themselves in, before the walls of the academy reassembled themselves, and the roof realigned itself. Eric collapsed in exhaustion.  
"Club… dismissed"  
"Come on Eric" said Liza, propping him up "Zantina, go retrieve Bjorn, Eric's quite the lump"  
The two levered Eric onto the school grounds  
"Can I assume that was you, Mr Hemmelige?" asked President Sitri  
"It was, he's exhausted now" Liza clarified "The walking club has been dismissed too, Sebastien and Anna are escorting them around the premises."  
"Very good" she replied "We thank you for your services to the school, we will take it from here."

-BREAK-

"I'm glad we found a work-around, we can plot away whist we 'organise walks' in the clubroom." Eric said to his peerage "Don't like how locked up that corridor round the corner is though, magically and physically."  
"There's a horrid aura down there" Anna said, as she handed out muffins  
"More importantly, how are we going to decorate this place?" asked Cani  
"Anna and Zantina, focus on warding. Bjorn, take Liza to go buy furniture. Sebastien I want you to go to the council and not come back until you have gotten us some funding for maps. A walking club without maps is like a survival games club with no guns – just running about looking stupid."  
Everyone went about their tasks.  
"What are we going to do?" Cani asked  
"Well, Charlotte lent me a tennis ball" Eric started, Cani's expression lit up in immmense excitement. "And my little laelaps has been a very good girl" Eric grinned, walking her outside. Eric magically fired the tennis ball into the forest behind the school "Promote to knight!". She shot off after it, disappearing in a flash.

He went to go get a chair.

Cani returned with the ball after a minute and a half.  
"I must have not thrown it far enough must I?"  
Cani was hopping from foot to foot in excitement "Far! Far!"  
Eric grinned, and put twice as much magical power in as before, and fired it over the ridge, Cani disappearing as soon as he fired it.  
"I'll never understand how she isn't a Knight" said Sebastien, walking over "Fyxa too, how's she doing in the Kendo club?"  
"She's learning well, she wanted a bit of versatility, and we've got a few swordspersons in the peerage, so she can practice at home."  
"Charlotte still doing tennis?"  
Eric shrugged "I think she missed it, she used to play it with her family, you want to fire the next one?" he gestured to the ball which Cani still held in her mouth. Sebastien leant forwards, before recoiling at Cani's growl.  
"I think she wants to play with you man"  
Eric laughed, retrieving the ball from Cani's mouth.  
"Mr Hemmelige!" Came a voice "Eric!"

Eric threw the ball manually, without magic in front of the Student Council President. Cani ran off at a believable speed, in case people were watching.  
"Mr Hemmelige, have you seen Miss Yamato, from your Walking Club?"  
"No, she went home yesterday"  
"Her friends say she never went home, we must organise a search."  
"No need, Cani!"  
"Mrrstrrrr?" she asked with the ball still in her mouth, before ejecting it and looking a bit sheepish.  
"Find Musashi Yamato." Cani transformed into her dog form and sniffed the air once. She then ran off into the forest, "Seb, you'll be able to keep up with her." Sebastien nodded, and shot off after her. He returned a few minutes later, a body slung over his shoulder, Cani at his heels.  
"Cani found her was in the forest behind the school, near where Bjorn did his fire class. She appears fine, but unconscious, I'm not really sure what has happened to her."

"Maya!" Eric summoned his familiar "Go get Yori" he turned to Cani, and lathered her with praise for a job well done.  
Cani preened "I can find whatever master needs"  
Yori appeared by magic circle seconds later "What have you done now, Eric?"  
Eric pointed at the unconscious girl. Maya immediately moved in, producing diagnostic tools from her pockets, a magic circle appeared above the girl.  
"Vitals are fine, no injuries. Magic levels are bottomed out, normal for a human. Mind readings… normal. She's just unconscious, for no apparent reason. I can wake her up magically if you like."  
"Please do." Said Sona  
The diagnostic circle flashed, before disappearing. Yamato stirred.  
"Now, now dear, you've been unconscious" Yori said "I'm a nurse, here" she summoned some water and handed it to her. Yamato took a small sip. "Do you remember what happened?"  
"I…er…." Yamato looked around dizzily "I just felt a pulse through my body, and then nothing."  
"What were you doing before?"  
"Walking? With the club."  
Yori turned to Eric, who clarified "She was. Seemed a strong walker, she wasn't tired by the end."  
Yamato smiled slightly "It was a nice walk, thank you for taking us."  
"You won't be going on any more walks until we figure out what happened." Cut in Sona  
All those present nodded in acceptance.  
"You get well soon, and we'll see you another time, Miss Yamato. I'll leave you in the care of the Student Council President, if the nurse lets you go." Yori nodded  
"Yes. It was lucky you were walking by, Miss?"  
"Takahashi."  
"Do consider joining us here at Kuoh, Miss Takahashi, we do have an opening for a school nurse."  
"I'll consider it."  
Sona looked at Eric, then back to Yori, before accompanying the lost, then found student back into the building.  
"Do you want to apply?" Eric asked Yori  
"It's one way of staying close to you lot without going back to school, I suppose. And I'm sure devil-to-devil she'll give me a good reference."  
"Good." Eric replied  
"Now do you want to see what I was wearing at home, before I had to throw a tracksuit over it?"

"Seb, keep an eye on Cani."

-BREAK-

Sirzechs dropped by to return Eric's griffon later in the week.  
"It was very useful, thank you."  
"No… problem?" Eric replied, perhaps he'd forgotten who set it on him in the first place. Or he was simply so powerful a Griffon was no more than fly. A lion-y, eagle-y fly. That must be it.  
"Hyoudou managed to break off Riases engagement to Raiser in single combat using the boosted gear."  
"Right"  
"Back when you were four you said you wanted to marry Rias…"  
"Back when I was four, I was building exceptionally intricate sandcastles and Rias said she'd destroy them if I wouldn't make her princess of them." Eric deadpanned back, "sandcastle kingdom diplomacy is a completely different political game"  
"I remember how cute Rias used to look destroying your sandcastles" Sirzechs smiled in memory.  
"Is this why you came to visit again?"  
"I came to return your Griffon."  
"In person?"  
"Well I also wanted to tell you we're having a meeting at Kuoh."  
"Good"  
"Azazel's gonna be there"  
"Good… what?"  
"And Archangel Michael."  
"In Kuoh?"  
"Indeed"  
"Why?"  
He shrugged. "It seemed to make sense at the time. We'd just like you to help the Sitri and Gremory peerages on security."  
"I'll check my diary"  
"Zantina said you were free"  
"Then why did you come here"  
"Got to go, Devil business, Maou stuff, by now, Purson-san!" Sirzechs disappeared into a magic circle.  
"Maya, gather the peerage."

-BREAK-

Eric looked at the tense stand-off between the warriors of the three factions.  
"Why are you flying?!" He called up to one of the guards  
"Everyone else is flying!" she replied "Why aren't you flying?!"  
"Earth is my element!"  
"Oh, cool!"  
It was at that moment she was hit by an arcane bolt and exploded into a shower of demonic giblets.  
"It seems we're under attack"

-BREAK-

"I can't believe I missed a fight between the two heavenly dragons."  
"Oh, that's nothing, Zantina was flirting with this group of mages, then totally lured them into a dismemberment spell" Sebastien gushed  
"I'm not sure how to feel about that." Eric replied  
"Master, do you hate people fighting in the air because you can't fly?" asked Fyxa innocently, peering up at Eric from behind her orange fringe.  
"I can fly" Eric said defensively "It's just that Earth is my element, so I like to stay with it. I had a great time trapping the injured in sinkholes, I took more prisoners than the rest of the combatants put together!"  
"Clever master."  
Eric preened. "Oh stop it you." He ruffled her hair extra nicely for that.

Master is far too easy to get headruffles from, Fyxa thought to herself.

-BREAK-

Eric sat in his chemistry lesson. Apparently, a new teacher would be starting, as well as the new nurse. Eric almost flew off his seat then an enormous aura walked into the room.  
"Hello class, I'm Mr Azazel, and I'll be your new Chemistry teacher. Today we're going to talk about SALTS."

"Mr and Misses Hemmelige and or Purson. Stay behind at the end."  
The class filed out apart from Eric, Anna, Katie, Charlotte and Zantina.  
"The Student Council, I know; the Occult Research Club, I now oversee. Now who are you?" said the Governor of the Fallen Angels, materialising a set of gold armour and a light spear. Eric was in his armour immediately, Katie had her sword out, Anna, Charlotte and Zantina were toting magic circles. "I have heard of Eric Hemmelige working with an Anna and a Charlotte, and I know of a Demon Lord Purson. So which are you? Because the first three are wanted by the Grigori."  
"I suppose invoking a 'recently signed' peace treaty wouldn't work?"  
"It depends what you're invoking it for" replied Azazel  
"Peace?" Eric replied  
The Governor was stumped at that.  
"We used to work for the Church, that's why we're wanted by the Grigori."  
"We're probably also wanted by several vampire factions" Charlotte said  
"Some of them might like us for killing their strays or enemies, to be honest" Anna replied  
"Is this because Kokabiel didn't like us?" Katie said  
"Yeah, it is" replied Eric "What did you do with him?"  
"Let's just say I've frozen his plans"  
"By doing what?"  
"Let's just say he needs to chill out a bit more"  
"Eric… he's doing that thing you do…." Charlotte's eye twitched  
"I know" Eric replied "But I can't work out what he's actually done, so I can't join in"  
"It was…" Azazel began "quite ice of me to be merciful to him"  
"Will he not come even if he is cold?" Eric suggested  
Azazel laughed loudly "You've got it kid, you snow it now"  
Charlotte groaned loudly "Is this detention? I feel like this is detention, I'm suffering enough"  
Katie, meanwhile, was lying on the ground laughing her head off, her sword lying forgotten beside her. Anna smiled politely. Zantina had taken the opportunity to go through Azazel's desk.  
"I am Demon Lord Purson, Governor Azazel" Eric shook his hand "I work for Sirzechs Lucifer. We were sent here to eliminate one of Kokabiel's cells, and we… kinda like it here, so we stayed."  
"Fair enough, Demon Lord. Class dismissed 'n all that."

The five devils left the room.  
"What did you get, Zantina?" Asked Anna  
"A pair of loose sacred gears, both of them seem to be the same colour as yours, Eric."  
"My eye, and my Poison, I thought they were lost" said Midgardsommir alour, Eric's shoulder glowing, as did the sacred gear. "I shall re-assimilate them onto you"  
The two sacred gears disappeared. Azazel popped his head out of his classroom.  
"Has anyone seen my artificial sacred gear?"  
The devils looked at each other  
"RUN" Eric shouted, and they legged it.  
"Hey! At least tell me if they worked!" he called out after them.

Kiba handed Eric a list of tests to do on his new sacred gears in their final lesson the day after.  
"He didn't even seem angry, he was just unhappy he can't run tests on you as much as he can us."  
"You're always welcome in the Walking Club, Kiba" Eric regretted saying it immediately. First Sebastien, then Kiba? There would be a small column of fangirls on walks.  
"I thought you already had two knights?"  
"I do"  
"Then why would you invite me?"  
"It's a walking club?"  
"But the Occult Research Club is only Miss Gremory's peerage, is that not the case with the Walking Club?"  
"No, it's part of my peerage, a few serious walkers, including one from the student council, and Sebastien's fangirls."  
"Oh. I must thank him for that, the girls have been far less aggressive now they have both you and him to go to as well. So Miss Yora is in the club? You don't mind?"  
"Don't mind what? She likes the outdoors, and a good walk, life a few others of my members."  
Kiba laughed "Fair enough. See you tomorrow."  
"See you tomorrow, Kiba." Eric waved him off. The girls had already gone to the clubroom whilst he spoke to Kiba. He watched the schoolkids file out the front gate, or go to their after-school clubs.

"Hemmelige-san"  
Eric turned to see Yamato  
"Afternoon Miss Yamato, how has your health been?"  
"I've been fine, it hasn't happened again"  
"That's good to hear, we're just going to plan the next outing."  
"Are there any… spaces… left in the Walking Committee?" she asked  
"Why, are you looking to apply for one?"  
"Maybe…?"  
"I'm not sure, Yamato, but I'll let you know, okay?"  
"Sure"

"Do you have a girlfriend, Hemmelige-san?"  
Eric tried to work out how to phrase it "Sort of"  
"It's okay if you don't, I won't be upset, you don't need to lie"  
"I do, but I can't tell you who they are"  
"So Devils do really have harems" she said under her breath, but Eric caught it easily  
"We have quite good hearing too"  
She stiffened, and looked at him "Do you have any pieces left then?"  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Devils can reincarnate beings into new devils using chess pieces. Your sisters, the exchange students, they're all your pieces."  
"How do you know?"  
"I watch"  
Eric raised an eyebrow  
"I've met a devil before"  
"Good experience?"  
"He killed my parents"  
"I'm sorry"  
"It was a long time ago"  
"So why do you want to be a devil then?"  
"You have pieces free?"  
"A queen, two bishops, two pawns."  
"Would you have me?"  
"Why do you want to be a devil?"  
"I'm dying."

"Pardon?"  
"I'm a fire spirit"  
"Come again?"  
Yamato's dark skin paled to white, her black hair to blonde then to a fiery ginger. Then she ignited.  
"I see"  
"It's consuming my lifeforce, my soul. A human body cannot sustain me."  
"Why my peerage, you know there's more than one at this school."  
"If you refuse me…. I will go to Kaichou."  
"Why not her first?"  
"I… like you… Hemmelige-san. I liked you at first sight… and now I have spoken to you more… I like you more."  
Eric opened his arms  
"You will burn"  
"Earth elemental, you can't hurt me, hot stuff"  
She tenderly walked forwards, Eric drew her into a kind embrace. She hugged back.  
"Is this what you truly want?"  
"It's all I want"  
Eric's pouch materialised in his hand.  
"I guess that decides that then." He drew out a piece, a pawn. Yamato looked on in confusion. "I've had this pouch my entire life. It appears when someone near me can become one of my pieces, and gives the piece that they best fit."  
"So I'd be your pawn?" Eric nodded, as did she. "I'll do it."  
Just as Eric was about to hand her the pawn, a gunshot rang out, and she fell forwards.  
"MAYA!" the Quetzcoatl appeared immediately, "Get me Yori, Cani and Katie, NOW."  
They appeared moments later, Yori immediately leaped into action. Eric turned to Cani and Katie.  
"Sniper, light aura" he pointed toward the window. "That rooftop" the two nodded  
"We'll get them."  
"Master… she's gone"  
Eric put the pawn over her heart "I command you, Musashi Yamato, to return to this plane, and serve me as a pawn of Purson!"

The pawn stood on her still chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Eric was straightening the sheet over the body, when Cani and Katie came back, Katie threw the blindfolded and gagged assailant at Eric's feet  
"We got her, alive. Thai suburb. Will you need help, master?"  
"No. Leave us."  
"Of course master, come on Cani" the two girls left.

"You've injured a friend of mine."  
The assailant's head snapped toward Eric in confusion. She was a young adult, short black hair, dark skin. South Asian complexion. A pair of straps went across her eyes and mouth. Eric walked over and grabbed her hair, yanking her head back  
"Are you going to co-operate? Or do we need to do this the hard way. Nod or shake."  
The girl nodded  
"Are you with the church."  
She shook her head  
"I hope you're not lying to me"  
She shook her head vigorously. Eric went through her belongings, which Katie had left by the door. No ID, no money, no passes. There was a large case containing her weapon. It was a black marksman's rifle, respondent with holy symbols and blessings.  
"No matter how loudly you scream or beg" Eric walked back over to her "No-one will come." He removed the gag. The woman swallowed heavily.  
"Who do you work for."  
She was quiet.  
"I'll ask once more, who do you work for."  
Quiet once again. Eric walked behind the kneeling woman, re-gagging her, before stamping on her shin, shattering it. She screamed loudly into the gag, and began sobbing in pain.  
"I'll be back. You should think about what you've done to deserve this. Musashi Yamato was a kind, innocent girl. And you killed her."  
Eric left the woman sobbing on her side, unable to right herself with her hands tied tightly behind her back. Katie and Cani stood waiting.  
"Master?"  
"Uncooperative so far."  
They nodded. At least she was still alive, they thought. More than she probably deserved.  
"I don't think she's from the church. Where did she flee too?"  
"She fled to a Korean suburb, then teleported to a Chinese slum, and Cani caught her just before she teleported to India, from Thailand. The room she was in was bare, but there was lots of magic and evidence of people coming and going."  
"Good job, both of you monitor that location, and see if you can scry where she was going. If she doesn't tell me. I'll talk to you later."  
Eric returned to the room.

-BREAK-

"There's a base in Goa, a cell of some organisation called 'Kaos Brigade'. The cell specialises in assassination of supernatural beings. Six more assassins, five support servants and an overseer."  
"Clean or messy? Master."  
"Quickly. Get me Liza, Bjorn and Fyxa."  
Eric explained the plan, to go in quick and eliminate the cell. Interrogate then eliminate. Kaos brigade was a high importance terrorist group. They had already struck several locations in an attempt to break the three faction's ceasefire. The Gremory and Shirori groups had fought fallen angel and a devil led cells. The latter lead by a member of the Grigori no less.  
They were all ready. Eric had only brought the more… strong stomached members of his peerage. Katie stood before him in her ninjas robes. She had been desensitised by her upbringing and ninja training. Liza had killed for the Church, and been beside Eric when he had lost his temper a few times. Bjorn had taken his Viking heritage to heart and pirated, pillaged and worse for several years before his change of heart. Cani and Fyxa were mythological beasts given sentience, they did as their master commanded. Three teams: Bjorn and Cani, Liza and Katie, Eric and Fyxa. A heavy hitter and a more mobile member.

They all felt wards shatter upon arrival. Eric's earth magic allowed travel through the earth, allowing them to bypass or come up against weaker, ground facing wards. He had also brought a group who did not fight largely with demonic magic, in case he came across another damn suppressor. Sure enough, he caught sight of one in the middle of the room they had emerged in. It was an Iberian style welcoming hall, with grand staircases leading up to a gallery looking down on them.  
"Two teams upstairs, Prioritise Assassins and their Leader. Maintain stealth if possible." Eric whispered, but they all heard him. Eric swept the ground floor, poking his armoured head into a kitchen, a store room and a Barracks. Fyxa and Eric bound and gagged the occupants. One awoke when Eric stood over him, and Eric's fist moved his head back into the pillows violently and bloodily.  
He suddenly heard firing from upstairs  
"Go help them" He told Fyxa, who shot off. Eric cleared the rest of the bottom floor then moved his prisoners to the entrance hall. He went upstairs to find several private rooms, several utterly ruined by fighting. Bjorn's axe was heavily blooded, as was Katie's sword. The woman herself offered Eric a dismembered head.  
"He tried to cast when he had no limbs. I tried my best, master."  
Eric nodded. Bjorn had a pair of assassins over his shoulders. The rest had gone down fighting. Half the cell captured. The rest killed. No escapees.

The interrogations were quick and painful. One assassin was tight lipped up until his messy death. The other's lips were loosened by that. Once pumped for information, he was relieved of his hands. He would kill no more. The servants were poor locals, healthily paid by the cell. He wiped their memories and kicked them out the house, before burning it down and teleporting his peerage home. They undressed and washed in silence. Eric knew his peerages post-combat quirks. Bjorn would go on a long walk, and write odes, about the battle, or about the landscape. Katie would clean her gear diligently and quietly, before reporting back to him she was 'ready to serve' again. Fani and Fyxa would eat, usually very rare meat. Eric himself would calmly remove his equipment and clothes, then wash himself methodically in the baths, before exercising fervently for a few hours. Liza had taken to joining him, before performing her own after-action rituals.

Eric was waylaid by her before he got to the gym.

Lucky he had a dragon's stamina.

-BREAK-

"I… didn't think you liked me that way, Hemmelige-san"  
Eric was speechless  
"You definitely care about your peerage"  
"Which, includes you… now"  
"Indeed… should I call you master, Hemmelige-san?"  
"Eric's fine"  
Musashi Yamato laughed, her bright orange hair ruffled with a life of its own.  
"It's odd seeing you like that"  
"It's my true form, I can go back to Musashi if you like"  
"Don't get me wrong, you look HOT" Eric realised what he had just said too late  
"Was that a pun, or a compliment?"  
"Err, which will get me in less trouble?"  
"Maybe I'll stay in this form a little longer, if it pleases you, Eric. I can feel my access to your magic. The earth now feeds my flames. It MAKES me hot" she fanned herself  
"Did Liza satisfy you enough earlier?"  
"Maou's strength, Yamato, are you sure you're an elemental and not a damned succubus?"  
"If I were a succubus, Eric, I would have what I want already." She laughed again "Fire elementals can feed off feelings of passion, love and rage. I feel all from you recently."

Eric paused "How about we get to know each other first?"  
She gave him a playful frown.  
"Oh fine, we'll save it for pillow talk hot-stuff, or would you prefer 'flame-chan'?"  
"Oh Hemmelige-kun…"

Coven's Nest

A boy in his mid-teens stood amongst burning carriages, the flames whipping up a wind which tousled his sandy-brown hair. His bright orange eyes stared across into the blood-red of his adversary.  
"You can't save her, BOY"  
"Anna! Run, I'll hold him off" he called to the girl behind him.  
The girl was clutching at her dead mother, her sobs could be heard through the wavy curtain of her deep brown hair. Other bodies were strewn about, these were their friends, their neighbours, all destroyed by a coven of destructive vampires.  
"Anna!" Eric called, he heard footsteps. Before him, stood a Vampire pureblood.  
"Pathetic. The last of the Farkas Vampire Slayers, clutching at her dead mother." He laughed "And now I will kill her dear brother. Any last words, before I finish you? No begs for mercy? Not even any for your sweet, helpless sister? The vampire forced Eric to the floor. Eric desperately tried to force him off, before his fangs sank into his neck. The pureblood whispered into his ear, "You should know, that after I kill you, I'm going to make her mine, she'll be my trophy halfblood, the last of the Farkases, all MIIIAAAAARRRRGGGGHHH"

The Vampire screamed in pain, a stake erupting from his chest, piercing him in one move. Anna dropped the stake launcher and frantically shoved the Vampire of her brother, in all but blood, to see the large crossbow had not only pierced the Vampire but had wounded Eric.  
"Eric!"  
"Anna…" he said  
"Please don't leave me Eric" She sobbed "you're all I have left"  
"I'll never leave you Anna…." Eric panted "But I would like… this wound patched up... when you're ready"

Anna sterilised the wound and bandaged it. She had also remembered some of the healing spells her mother had taught her, and Eric would hopefully survive another day. The spell formula book her mother had owned was now burning, along with everything else they owned, in the carriages. The Vampires had been picking off the members of the convoy for years, including Anna's father earlier in the year. They had been fleeing, but the Vampires would never let any escape. As the glow from Anna's magic faded, she collapsed into Eric and her tears subsided. Eric cried too, they were as good as parents to him as to her. He drew a blanket around them, and fell into an exhausted sleep.

Eric woke suddenly to loud calls could be heard from beyond the flaming debris.

"Check the carriages for survivors!"  
"Father, I don't think any would survive, this was a fullblood attack, not just thralls"  
"I sense great sorrow and tiredness, Barrow, there must be survivors nearby"  
"Aha! I found them father, two children" A man approached them, he was tall, wore a great breastplate and carried a large sword. He pushed up the visor on his helmet to reveal a long, but friendly face. "Neither of you is bitten is you?" he asked. Eric shook his head, thank God they hadn't been. He took the moment to pray for thanks.  
"Ah, delightful, the belief of the young" said the other voice, as looked over to him, Anna still clinging to him, head buried in his chest. "How are you, my son" This man was old, dressed in priests robes, and very short. Standing next to the tall man, it would be comical, in a less harrowing situation.  
"I was injured father, but… I got better, a bit"  
"Didya? How?" asked the tall man.  
"Never mind that Barrow, I am Father Certus, I work for the Church. Is that Anna _Farkas_ with you, my boy?"  
Anna perked up at the mention of her name, and turned her bright green eyes on the priest.  
"I am Anna Farkas"  
"Oh thank the lord, you survived"  
"You is the last of the Farkases now" said Barrow, before realising his mistake. Anna looked ready to cry again, before Eric breathed deeply and thought for a moment  
"What happens to us now, Father Certus? We have nothing now."  
"You have your faith, and it is your faith we are interested in," said Father Certus. Eric looked questionably at him. "I would like to have you come back to the Vatican with us, to become part of The Church. You have slain a pureblooded vampire, after all. That is no easy feat."  
"Anna killed it."  
"You survived it my boy, and would you have us whisk Anna off without you?"  
"Never. Well, not unless she wanted to." Anna looked at them and shook her head.  
"And there we are, family is just as important as faith. So then who are you, Eric? The family trees of the faithful do not contain a son born to Anna's parents."  
"Honestly father, I don't know…"

"How curious…"

Vatican Service

After being whisked back to the Vatican by Plane, Father Certus had filled out all the paperwork to make Eric and Anna a Brother and Sister of the Church. Their defeat of a pureblood vampire at age 15 made everything very streamlined. Before long, they had been invited to attend a briefing for their first mission. They were accompanied by a bishop and several teenagers, many older than them, from the Order of Scanderbeg, who trained Battle-Priests to fight the enemies of God. Eric looked around the table.

At the head, Cardinal Austerus was the man in charge of The Church's militant wing. He had the ability to call upon Battle-Priests, Holy warriors and anything else he needed to protect the Catholic faith and its believers.

Next to him sat Bishop Espico, who they didn't not know much about, but would oversee the operation. They were tasked with escorting a group of scholars who were investigating ruins in South America. They would meet the scholars in Brazil, then acquire supplies and travel to the ruins by vehicle. Low risk, low importance. Eric was looking forward to doing his part for the faith, and seeing new places with Anna.

On the aeroplane, Anna fell asleep on him immediately, clutching onto Eric's arm. Eric looked down at Anna. Her dark curls framed her beautiful face, a button nose sitting in the middle, adorned by a smattering of freckles she had not quite grown out of. As she pressed against him, Eric was made immediately aware of how well she was blossoming into adulthood. They were both 15, but one does not meet many other Children when one is on the run for most of their life, and Eric could never remember his childhood. He was looking forward to spending some time with the other boys and girls from the Order his age.

As it turned out, the others were surprisingly raucous and diverse for children raised in a holy order in the Vatican. Mostly orphans, or people from distinguished warrior lines like Anna had supposedly been. Brother Adam was the oldest, he was 17, and had failed to graduate last year. He was strong, brave and charismatic, but incredibly stubborn and a bit bigheaded. Sister Bella and Brother Cadmus were both 16 but similarities ended there: Bella was mouthy and aggressive, whereas Cadmus was bookish and meek. Brothers Dieppe and Eboloski were 15, like Anna and Eric. As the youngest, they tended tended to follow whatever Brother Adam did. When the group were booked into their hostel, Bishop Espico disappeared off to 'greet the local believers', leaving the kids to do whatever they wanted.  
"Hey, Sister Farkas" shouted Bella across the racket Dieppe, Eboloski and Adam were making "You wanna go somewhere quiet ah?" before dragging her upstairs, probably to extort more personal information from, which Anna told Eric she'd do a lot. Noticing the pair being split up, Brother Adam ambled over  
"So, Hemmelige, you had a go on that girl of yours yet?"  
"What?!" Eric burst out in shock  
"The Vampire Slayer-ess, she's grown up man, and she's sweet on you, you need to get in there"  
"Get in there? I am a member of The Church, I shall not partake in sin!" Eric new exactly what he was talking about, but there was no space for that in the Church, it was for unbelievers and sinners. Eric, like Anna, would remain Chaste.  
"Oh Eric, how little you understand, come with me" he slung his arm round Eric's neck and steered him out of the hostel, Eboloski and Dieppe were following, giggling. "THIS, is what faith is. THIS, is what The Church does." Adam led Eric to the window of a dingy building, and inside was the sound of wet slaps and panting.

"Oh Father, Oh Father, Bless me!" screamed a woman, as Eric saw round the window frame, he saw a man standing upright behind the woman, plunging into her.  
"Why have you brought me to a house of sin, Brother Adam?!" Eric hissed  
"Ah, but it's not sin, Brother Eric, when you see who's doing it" he replied  
The man finished with a loud groan, the woman let out a satisfied sigh and calmed her breathing. The man paid the woman before grabbing a bottle by the doorway and walked out, before seeing the boys.  
"Boys!"  
"Bishop Espico?"  
"Ah, you're taking Brother Hemmelige out tonight?"  
"His big night Father Espico, we're going to get him his first!"  
"His first? You poor boy, here, let me help you"  
"But Father, I am celibate"  
"Yes, yes, we're all celibate, don't give into temptation and sin. But this is Love, Eric, God preaches about love all the time. In the bible. It's a great book Eric, you should read it."  
"Father…"  
"Come on Eric" Adam dragged him after the priest, giggling  
"Estavos!" Bishop Espico called "Estavos!"  
"Ah, Mr Espico, was Marcelaine to your liking? After another?"  
"Another for my friend, Brother… Mr Hemmelige, it is his first time you know."  
"A first, I have several girls who would be perfect... experienced…"  
"I think we should have something…" Adam cut in, laughing "More special, Father, I think it is only fair Eric spends his first with another"  
"I only have one, and she WON'T be cheap… An orphan, beautiful, young, found her the other day. Five thousand Real."  
"My-my. My friend Estavos, we are men of god! I would bless your establishment myself if we could come to an agreement."  
"I do not care for your fake fantasies Father, Five thousand, or get out of my brothel."  
"Brother Adam, should one suffer the heathen, or the heretic?"  
"No Father" said Adam, before laying out the brothel owner with a single punch.  
"Dieppe, Eboloski, please _prosthelytize_ our friend Estavos, Adam, make sure Hemmelige has a good time, I'd hate for him to miss out, then see if you'd like to visit one of Marcelaines friends, I'm just going to see how she is, and if she has any more of this lovley, lovley, lovley, lovley wine."

Eric was bundled into the room before he could comprehend what was happening.  
"We're doing this for your own good Hemmelige, get on with it, and we'll let you out."  
"You'll let me out now, you heretic!" Eric shouted  
"Hemmelige…" Adam began  
"Now you listen here Adam,,,"  
"NO, you listen here Eric" Adam stated through the door, punctuating his words aggressively "If you don't fuck the slut in there, we'll get Anna over here, and you can EXPLAIN why you're in a room with a whore"  
"She'll!"  
"THEN we'll SHOW her."  
"YOU!"  
"THE GIRL ERIC, GOD, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU."

As Eric was about to shout back, a step came from behind him. In lamplight, Eric could just about make out a bed, cupboard and chest. But before he could examine the room some more, he caught sight of the girl holding the lamp. She was beautiful. The girl glowed in the light, silhouetted against the dark behind her, she had long, black hair, which flowed over her bare shoulders. She wore nothing but a thin bikini, no more than a trio of well placed triangles held on by thin straps. Trying to avoid her gaze, and to avoid gazing at her body, Eric looked down, his eyes travelling unwillingly down her slim legs.  
"What can I do for you tonight sir?"  
Eric looked up, "I'm sorry?"  
"I am yours tonight, am I not? You have spoken to Estavos, and he has sold me."  
"I…I have… to"  
"What do you have to do sir?" the girl shivered "Me? I am ready for you, any time"  
"Is this… what… he asked you to say?"  
"He did, is it not to your liking? Would you like me to call you something else?"  
"No, no, just Eric is fine. I'm Eric Hemmelige, I'm a Brother… of The Church"  
"Ah, the older girls say they get quite a few of you, Mr Estavos can be very discrete"  
"Oh..Well… Er, What's your name?"  
"My name? Is it important?"  
"I would like to know it, if you don't mind, they're going to make me, do things with you, otherwise…. they'll do them to… well… my sister. I do not wish to make you suffer in her place… but…"  
"I understand. I wish I had a sister. My name is Zantina, I do not know my surname."  
"I do not know my childhood, I just remembered my name before I met Anna"  
"Then we must not keep you from her"  
"You are willing?"  
"You have been kind to me, Brother Eric Hemmelige, I will gladly exchange our first times." A tear appeared in her eye, which she blinked away, she led him to the bed, removed his robes, and pulled the sheets over them. She lay on top of him as they shared skin contact beneath the sheets.  
"I suppose it is a poor time for it, but would you pray with me, Zantina?"  
"I would love to Eric."  
Eric said a short prayer, thanking God for watching over them, and to forgive them the coming sin.

After they both said Amen, Zantina turned and captured Eric's lips with her own, and ran her hands over his body. Eric had never been particularly muscular, but he possessed a wiry sort of strength, it was evident he wasn't weak. Zantina's skin was smooth, paler than Father Espico's weathered, Hispanic features, but darker than Anna's light tan.

She was beautiful.

She was soft.

She was enthusiastic.

-BREAK-

Now, finding a virgin in a brothel should have been a warning sign, Eric realised, on reflection. A place of debauchery and sin, harbouring a meek and tortured soul, happy to give up her virginity to a meek churchboy? Zantina turned out to be more than met the eyes. She had at first attempted to take over his mind, and enslave him, but his faith had saved him, and he thanked God for that. He prayed for Zantina's soul, she turned out to be pleasant, for a witch. Sam was no zealot when it came to magic, he had seen good people perform perfectly benign magic before.

She had apologised, afterwards

-FLASHBACK-

A light sheen covered his naked body in the dimly lit room; Eric turned to Zantina.

"So, a witch, huh?"  
"…Yes" she was still trying to get her breath back  
"Do you want to… er… talk about it?"  
"Not really"

"Anything you want to apologise for?"

"Is there anything YOU want to apologise for?" she bit back, though smiling a little

Eric laughed, and smiled back "You did tease me quite a bit" there was a pause, as she thought for a moment, and have him a pensive look  
"Just what ARE you, Eric Hemmelige?"  
"Human."  
"One hell of a human"  
"I do my best"  
She sighed. "…I wasn't lying though... I am a witch, and a whore." She looked sadly away. He came back to bed, and gestured for her to lie against his shoulder.  
"You don't have to be... Take Mr Estavos' money, start anew. Use your powers and that brain of yours."  
"I was always liked mathematics and clothes…"  
"Set up a stall or a shop or something then, every tailor must start somewhere"

"...What about you?"  
"I will continue with the Church. I have lost faith in them, but not in God, and we do his work."  
"Such strong faith… and dedicated too. I'm jealous of the Lord" she gave him an sultry smile  
Eric laughed "You shouldn't have slept with a Church boy then."  
"A church MAN." She corrected, they both laughed. "You know, I think I'm going to miss you Eric."  
"You have your whole life ahead of you now Zantina" He smiled at her, she smiled back "Here, take this." He handed her a chess piece from the bag which had materialised in his hand. "Something to remember me by." She took the piece from him. "Farewell, Zantina."  
"Good luck, Eric" Zantina replied, as Eric left. She looked down at the mottled green and orange pawn in her hands. It was nice, almost warm. She looped a piece of string around it and hung it around her neck.

Where it would stay, she decided.

-END FLASHBACK-

Eric had struggled to make eye contact with Anna ever since. She kept asking if everything was alright, and he just stammered platitudes back at her. The older boys had also asked how his night was, though knowing just what he had been up to. Eric had barely been able to cover Anna's ears when one of the boys was about to explain to her what the 'groaning and screaming' was all about. He just wanted this expedition over. In his humble opinion, one night of excitement and supernatural encounters was enough for one trip.


	7. Chapter 7

Vatican Service

After being whisked back to the Vatican by Plane, Father Certus had filled out all the paperwork to make Eric and Anna a Brother and Sister of the Church. Their defeat of a pureblood vampire at age 15 made everything very streamlined. Before long, they had been invited to attend a briefing for their first mission. They were accompanied by a bishop and several teenagers, many older than them, from the Order of Scanderbeg, who trained Battle-Priests to fight the enemies of God. Eric looked around the table.

At the head, Cardinal Austerus was the man in charge of The Church's militant wing. He had the ability to call upon Battle-Priests, Holy warriors and anything else he needed to protect the Catholic faith and its believers.

Next to him sat Bishop Espico, who they didn't not know much about, but would oversee the operation. They were tasked with escorting a group of scholars who were investigating ruins in South America. They would meet the scholars in Brazil, then acquire supplies and travel to the ruins by vehicle. Low risk, low importance. Eric was looking forward to doing his part for the faith, and seeing new places with Anna.

On the aeroplane, Anna fell asleep on him immediately, clutching onto Eric's arm. Eric looked down at Anna. Her dark curls framed her beautiful face, a button nose sitting in the middle, adorned by a smattering of freckles she had not quite grown out of. As she pressed against him, Eric was made immediately aware of how well she was blossoming into adulthood. They were both 15, but one does not meet many other Children when one is on the run for most of their life, and Eric could never remember his childhood. He was looking forward to spending some time with the other boys and girls from the Order his age.

As it turned out, the others were surprisingly raucous and diverse for children raised in a holy order in the Vatican. Mostly orphans, or people from distinguished warrior lines like Anna had supposedly been. Brother Adam was the oldest, he was 17, and had failed to graduate last year. He was strong, brave and charismatic, but incredibly stubborn and a bit bigheaded. Sister Bella and Brother Cadmus were both 16 but similarities ended there: Bella was mouthy and aggressive, whereas Cadmus was bookish and meek. Brothers Dieppe and Eboloski were 15, like Anna and Eric. As the youngest, they tended tended to follow whatever Brother Adam did. When the group were booked into their hostel, Bishop Espico disappeared off to 'greet the local believers', leaving the kids to do whatever they wanted.  
"Hey, Sister Farkas" shouted Bella across the racket Dieppe, Eboloski and Adam were making "You wanna go somewhere quiet ah?" before dragging her upstairs, probably to extort more personal information from, which Anna told Eric she'd do a lot. Noticing the pair being split up, Brother Adam ambled over  
"So, Hemmelige, you had a go on that girl of yours yet?"  
"What?!" Eric burst out in shock  
"The Vampire Slayer-ess, she's grown up man, and she's sweet on you, you need to get in there"  
"Get in there? I am a member of The Church, I shall not partake in sin!" Eric new exactly what he was talking about, but there was no space for that in the Church, it was for unbelievers and sinners. Eric, like Anna, would remain Chaste.  
"Oh Eric, how little you understand, come with me" he slung his arm round Eric's neck and steered him out of the hostel, Eboloski and Dieppe were following, giggling. "THIS, is what faith is. THIS, is what The Church does." Adam led Eric to the window of a dingy building, and inside was the sound of wet slaps and panting.

"Oh Father, Oh Father, Bless me!" screamed a woman, as Eric saw round the window frame, he saw a man standing upright behind the woman, plunging into her.  
"Why have you brought me to a house of sin, Brother Adam?!" Eric hissed  
"Ah, but it's not sin, Brother Eric, when you see who's doing it" he replied  
The man finished with a loud groan, the woman let out a satisfied sigh and calmed her breathing. The man paid the woman before grabbing a bottle by the doorway and walked out, before seeing the boys.  
"Boys!"  
"Bishop Espico?"  
"Ah, you're taking Brother Hemmelige out tonight?"  
"His big night Father Espico, we're going to get him his first!"  
"His first? You poor boy, here, let me help you"  
"But Father, I am celibate"  
"Yes, yes, we're all celibate, don't give into temptation and sin. But this is Love, Eric, God preaches about love all the time. In the bible. It's a great book Eric, you should read it."  
"Father…"  
"Come on Eric" Adam dragged him after the priest, giggling  
"Estavos!" Bishop Espico called "Estavos!"  
"Ah, Mr Espico, was Marcelaine to your liking? After another?"  
"Another for my friend, Brother… Mr Hemmelige, it is his first time you know."  
"A first, I have several girls who would be perfect... experienced…"  
"I think we should have something…" Adam cut in, laughing "More special, Father, I think it is only fair Eric spends his first with another"  
"I only have one, and she WON'T be cheap… An orphan, beautiful, young, found her the other day. Five thousand Real."  
"My-my. My friend Estavos, we are men of god! I would bless your establishment myself if we could come to an agreement."  
"I do not care for your fake fantasies Father, Five thousand, or get out of my brothel."  
"Brother Adam, should one suffer the heathen, or the heretic?"  
"No Father" said Adam, before laying out the brothel owner with a single punch.  
"Dieppe, Eboloski, please _prosthelytize_ our friend Estavos, Adam, make sure Hemmelige has a good time, I'd hate for him to miss out, then see if you'd like to visit one of Marcelaines friends, I'm just going to see how she is, and if she has any more of this lovley, lovley, lovley, lovley wine."

Eric was bundled into the room before he could comprehend what was happening.  
"We're doing this for your own good Hemmelige, get on with it, and we'll let you out."  
"You'll let me out now, you heretic!" Eric shouted  
"Hemmelige…" Adam began  
"Now you listen here Adam,,,"  
"NO, you listen here Eric" Adam stated through the door, punctuating his words aggressively "If you don't fuck the slut in there, we'll get Anna over here, and you can EXPLAIN why you're in a room with a whore"  
"She'll!"  
"THEN we'll SHOW her."  
"YOU!"  
"THE GIRL ERIC, GOD, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU."

As Eric was about to shout back, a step came from behind him. In lamplight, Eric could just about make out a bed, cupboard and chest. But before he could examine the room some more, he caught sight of the girl holding the lamp. She was beautiful. The girl glowed in the light, silhouetted against the dark behind her, she had long, black hair, which flowed over her bare shoulders. She wore nothing but a thin bikini, no more than a trio of well placed triangles held on by thin straps. Trying to avoid her gaze, and to avoid gazing at her body, Eric looked down, his eyes travelling unwillingly down her slim legs.  
"What can I do for you tonight sir?"  
Eric looked up, "I'm sorry?"  
"I am yours tonight, am I not? You have spoken to Estavos, and he has sold me."  
"I…I have… to"  
"What do you have to do sir?" the girl shivered "Me? I am ready for you, any time"  
"Is this… what… he asked you to say?"  
"He did, is it not to your liking? Would you like me to call you something else?"  
"No, no, just Eric is fine. I'm Eric Hemmelige, I'm a Brother… of The Church"  
"Ah, the older girls say they get quite a few of you, Mr Estavos can be very discrete"  
"Oh..Well… Er, What's your name?"  
"My name? Is it important?"  
"I would like to know it, if you don't mind, they're going to make me, do things with you, otherwise…. they'll do them to… well… my sister. I do not wish to make you suffer in her place… but…"  
"I understand. I wish I had a sister. My name is Zantina, I do not know my surname."  
"I do not know my childhood, I just remembered my name before I met Anna"  
"Then we must not keep you from her"  
"You are willing?"  
"You have been kind to me, Brother Eric Hemmelige, I will gladly exchange our first times." A tear appeared in her eye, which she blinked away, she led him to the bed, removed his robes, and pulled the sheets over them. She lay on top of him as they shared skin contact beneath the sheets.  
"I suppose it is a poor time for it, but would you pray with me, Zantina?"  
"I would love to Eric."  
Eric said a short prayer, thanking God for watching over them, and to forgive them the coming sin.

After they both said Amen, Zantina turned and captured Eric's lips with her own, and ran her hands over his body. Eric had never been particularly muscular, but he possessed a wiry sort of strength, it was evident he wasn't weak. Zantina's skin was smooth, paler than Father Espico's weathered, Hispanic features, but darker than Anna's light tan.

She was beautiful.

She was soft.

She was enthusiastic.

-BREAK-

Now, finding a virgin in a brothel should have been a warning sign, Eric realised, on reflection. A place of debauchery and sin, harbouring a meek and tortured soul, happy to give up her virginity to a meek churchboy? Zantina turned out to be more than met the eyes. She had at first attempted to take over his mind, and enslave him, but his faith had saved him, and he thanked God for that. He prayed for Zantina's soul, she turned out to be pleasant, for a witch. Sam was no zealot when it came to magic, he had seen good people perform perfectly benign magic before.

She had apologised, afterwards

-FLASHBACK-

A light sheen covered his naked body in the dimly lit room; Eric turned to Zantina.

"So, a witch, huh?"  
"…Yes" she was still trying to get her breath back  
"Do you want to… er… talk about it?"  
"Not really"

"Anything you want to apologise for?"

"Is there anything YOU want to apologise for?" she bit back, though smiling a little

Eric laughed, and smiled back "You did tease me quite a bit" there was a pause, as she thought for a moment, and have him a pensive look  
"Just what ARE you, Eric Hemmelige?"  
"Human."  
"One hell of a human"  
"I do my best"  
She sighed. "…I wasn't lying though... I am a witch, and a whore." She looked sadly away. He came back to bed, and gestured for her to lie against his shoulder.  
"You don't have to be... Take Mr Estavos' money, start anew. Use your powers and that brain of yours."  
"I was always liked mathematics and clothes…"  
"Set up a stall or a shop or something then, every tailor must start somewhere"

"...What about you?"  
"I will continue with the Church. I have lost faith in them, but not in God, and we do his work."  
"Such strong faith… and dedicated too. I'm jealous of the Lord" she gave him an sultry smile  
Eric laughed "You shouldn't have slept with a Church boy then."  
"A church MAN." She corrected, they both laughed. "You know, I think I'm going to miss you Eric."  
"You have your whole life ahead of you now Zantina" He smiled at her, she smiled back "Here, take this." He handed her a chess piece from the bag which had materialised in his hand. "Something to remember me by." She took the piece from him. "Farewell, Zantina."  
"Good luck, Eric" Zantina replied, as Eric left. She looked down at the mottled green and orange pawn in her hands. It was nice, almost warm. She looped a piece of string around it and hung it around her neck.

Where it would stay, she decided.

-END FLASHBACK-

Eric had struggled to make eye contact with Anna ever since. She kept asking if everything was alright, and he just stammered platitudes back at her. The older boys had also asked how his night was, though knowing just what he had been up to. Eric had barely been able to cover Anna's ears when one of the boys was about to explain to her what the 'groaning and screaming' was all about. He just wanted this expedition over. In his humble opinion, one night of excitement and supernatural encounters was enough for one trip.

Peruvian Mission

It took four days for the party to row up the Amazon. The members of the Order were strong, having been brought up with a martial lifestyle, to prepare for service to the church. Eric wasn't quite sure why he and Anna were here, but the experience might be good for them. They admired the scenery as they got deeper into the Amazon. Eventually they came to the foothills of the East Andes. The Order of Scanderbreg were ordered to prepare a camp and wait, whilst the Church experts would investigate the ruins they were here to examine.

On the first day, they cleared an area and built shelters.

On the second day, a palisade went up, and the boats were cleaned out.

On the third day, Bishop Espico began getting restless.

On the fourth day, he took Brothers Adam, Dieppe and Eboloski with him, as well as Eric.

"Come on, Vampire Slayer, leave your sweet little sister here, we'll see her when we all get back."  
"I…I'll look after the c-c-camp Father" said Brother Cadmus  
"See that you do, Brother Cadmus. We will be back within the day, the ruins are not far."

They began off down the track. All the Brothers had their weapons out. Eric clutched his machete and shield, both having been issued to him when they left Brazil. Adam clutched a great wood felling axe, as well as the sword on his hip. Dieppe had his sword drawn, and Eboloski handled a spear with practiced ease. Dieppe went down first, a toxic dart hit him in the neck. Father Espico insisted the experts would be able to treat it on the way back, so they left him on the trail.

They carried on up the trail, Eboloski fell into a pit trap. His screams could be heard, but he could not be seen, the hole was so deep. Father Espico insisted the experts had rope, they'd be back in a few hours. Eric swallowed hard.

Eventually, they came to the 'ruins'.

A great rockface met them, into it carved magnificent columns, ancient festivals, and, worryingly, symbols of a satanic origin.

"Heathens." Said Father Espico "Tread carefully, Brother Adam"  
"Of course Father, just wait until they taste my axe!"  
"Eric, check the entrance for traps"

Eric advanced carefully, then heard a shout from inside the temple "Father?" he called back  
"I head it, are there any more traps?"  
"No, Father"  
"I will await you out here, to ensure the entrance does not close."  
The boys looked at each other, then turned to the Bishop "Of course father"  
"Go in God's name, boys, bring me those experts, we should get back to the city."

They entered the dark corridor.

-CHAPTER BREAK-

They were completely immersed in darkness quickly, their torches, flashlights and holy symbols could not penetrate it.  
"Magical darkness." Said Brother Adam "Stay Close, Hemmelige"  
Eric nodded, then realised they were in complete darkness "Sorry, of course."  
Adam spat "Filthy Heathens" as they both heard ominous chanting, getting closer as they advanced. They eventually saw firelight, and the chanting was now very loud. They found a corridor to the left of an archway, and peered round.

Before them stood a dozen hooded men, and in front of the small crowd was a raised dair, with the experts trussed up spread-eagled on large wooden frames. A man covered in blood red markings and unholy symbols egged the chanting group on.  
"Well there's our experts." The experts were three balding white men, and a hispanic boy who must have been their valet. The chanting crescendoed, and the marked man thrust a dagger into the chest of one of the experts, who screamed as his still beating heart was removed.  
"Good Gracious!" exclaimed Eric, Adam let out some choice swear words. "Is that not a Mesoamerican practice?"  
"Might be a travelling heathen"  
"He doesn't look Mesoamerican"  
"Could be a Demon"  
"Could be"  
"They have been known to steal pagan customs and spread them. We must return and warn Bishop Espico."  
"There is no need." Eric uttered, as a large grey golem walked straight past them, carrying the pummelled corpse of the Bishop.  
"Monster…" A look of panic came over his face "We must get out of here"  
"What about the Experts?"  
Another scream came as the chanting crescendoed again.  
"Well, there are one or two left now." The older boy pointed out "And what about your sister"  
"She is safe."  
"Eric?" came a familiar voice down the tunnel.  
Eric and Adam were suddenly joined by Bella, Cadmus and Anna.  
"I'm not ready to die." Said Adam  
"I doubt anyone truly is" Eric started, there was another scream, and the tunnel they had come from sealed. No way back now. "There is one innocent in there, twelve heretics, and a demon priest. We have no way out, we must advance."  
Adam looked at Eric. "I'm not about to be out-braved by a junior. Alright Hemmelige, for God and the Church."  
"For God and the Church. May be bless this holy battle"  
Cadmus swallowed, and set his wide face in a serious expression "I'm not gonna be left behind, not again."  
Bella twisted the spear in her hands. "I guess this is where it ends."  
"I'll see you at the pearly gates, Brothers and Sisters" Adam said  
"May that time be delayed as long as possible." Eric replied.  
He embraced Anna, and then Adam, Cadmus and Bella.  
"I'm sorry I was awful to you all." Adam suddenly said  
"So was I" said Bella "I was just jealous of how close you two were, and how clever you were" she gestured to Eric and Anna then Cadmus. Adam nodded too.

They stood assembled at the entrance to the chamber, then they charged.

They hacked through several of the worshipers quickly. These were unarmed civilians, so Eric and Adam gave them God's judgement, and cut them down. They tried to fight back, but Eric hid behind his shield, separating limbs from bodies with his machete as did Brother Cadmus. Brother Adam cut a bloody storm through the crowd with his axe, Bella kept the cultists at range, poking them with her spear until they died. Anna cast strong light magic which distracted many, allowing them to be cut down.

The five stood, panting, in a sea of bodies  
"Demon! You will be slain in the name of God!"

The demon looked entertained "God? God? God is dead, you fools!"

"Nonsense!" brother Adam shouted "We will have none of your lies, if God was dead, we would not have survived until now!"  
"So be it, Warriors. Golemo, crush!"  
The stone golem stormed forwards, it's speed far quicker than one would expect from its size. The party scattered, and their weapons glanced off it as they jutted in and out of combat. It made an unearthly groan of anger, and started toward Bella, who stopped in shock  
"Bella!" Adam called, as the golem's fist smashed her lithe body across the room, where it smashed into the wall. It then turned and charged down Cadmus, who tried to dodge to the side, the Golem smashed past him, catching his arm, which was ripped from it's socket.  
"Anna, check Bella damn it! Eric, take the Demon!"

Eric broke combat and ran toward the Demon, who chuckled.  
"A little church scion versus me? Don't be silly." The demon raised a hand calmly, and a magic circle appeared. Eric's weapons were torn violently from his hands, dislocating his shoulder. Eric screamed in pain. Another scream came from behind, and Eric heard Adam shout at Cadmus to respond. Another magic circle appeared on the Demon, and Eric's legs bent at odd angles. Pain seared through his body, tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. There was a shout and a squeal, then loud stomping. The golem held Brother Adam and Anna in a stony fist each. Both struggled, until Eric saw it squash them slightly, and both screamed.

"I don't need the boy"  
"You Bastard!" shouted Adam, before his face contorted into a silent scream as his body was crushed, and unceremoniously dumped on the floor.  
"No!" Eric called, as he crawled toward the Demon on his elbows.  
"We'll save the virgin for a sacrifice later. Always useful to have one around"  
Eric tried to summon magic like Anna and her mother had taught him. A small orange magic circle appeared, and spat out a small bolt, which shattered a small protective magic circle in front of the Devil and pierced the Demon's knee. He shouted in pain,  
"You little prick!" he raised a hand to his knee, and healed it quickly, before raising the other hand at Eric. Several bolts like Eric's shot back at him, piercing his flesh easily. Eric fell back down.  
"No! Eric!" Anna screamed, sobbing  
"Not dead yet? You're a tenacious little thing. Maybe you'll survive long enough for me to sacrifice the last boy and this friend of yours. He gestured to the Hispanic boy still tied up, still looking on in shock.  
"No, I think I'll just kill you and save her for later, four men will do for this ritual, would be a waste to kill a virgin just to torture you. So rare these days."  
"You shan't have her!" shouted the Hispanic boy, who had untied himself whilst everything was going on, he leaped toward the Demon, who forced him hard back down to the floor magically.  
"So much faith, for nothing" laughed the Demon "absolutely nothing." He stomped on Eric's arm as he walked over to the other boy. He formed a demonic sword in his hand, and thrust it down, but it was deflected by the boy who now stumbled up, wielding Eric's Machete. The two dueled for half a minute before the boy tripped over Eric. Eric meanwhile could barely feel any part of his body, he felt only pain, and a violent throbbing from his left shoulder, as he saw the Demon push a sword straight through the boy, his world went black.

"Do you wish for power, Eric?" Eric heard a voice, before him, he saw an enormous Green Dragon, with massive wounds, chunks missing from it's flesh. "I can give you power."  
"For what"  
"Your arm. Your shoulder is not nearly enough space for me."  
"Take it, this body will not survive anyway, take what you want."  
"You offer me, your whole body?"  
"Sure."

There was a moment of silence, the dragon shuddered.  
"So much space. I have healed you. The Midgard will always allow you to draw her power."  
"Who are you?" Eric said  
"You may call me Midgardsommir. Now save your friends."

"What is this?" The Demon examined Eric, who's wounds had healed "Is this your doing, girl? Healing this tenacious little fuck?"  
"Tenacious…" Eric whimpered, he felt his strength return a little, feeling returned to his rent body.  
"TERRAN GEAR" came a call from his shoulder, and a large pauldron materialised. It was a familiar deep green, and in the middle of it sat a silver-grey gem. Eric felt it's power thrum through him. He stood, and threw his fist into the back of the Demon's head, smashing him to the floor. What was this power?

The Demon quickly crawled a pace forward and stood, his sword still wet with the blood of the Valet. He charged forwards and took off Eric's arm just below the pauldron, before slashing it up, catching Eric across the face. Eric felt an odd feeling at the loss of his arm and eye, but no pain. He grabbed the Demon by the neck before it could call the golem in. It thrust the sword into Eric's side. Again Eric felt nothing, as he watched the life fade from the Demon's eyes. He dropped him, and heard the furious groan again. Eric picked his shield up and the monster's fist smashed it cleanly in half. He dropped half the shield then took the other half in both hands, and thrust it into the head of the Demon, splitting it open.

The golem roared and came apart into boulders as the magic supporting it disappeared. Eric looked down and saw his arm rematerialize, covered in deep green armour plates. He materialised the armour and a smaller pauldron over his right arm too, then imagined a helmet to cover his face. He suddenly realised he could see through his left eye. He banished the armour and prodded around it.

Eric's pouch appeared in his hand.

He fumbled around in it, and drew out a knight piece. It had a light drag toward the boy, who still bled from the horrific wound in his chest. The piece appeared to be drawn toward him, and when Eric touched it to him, it disappeared, the cavernous wound shut, and the boy took a sharp intake of breath. He panted violently  
"Wha… wha…. What happened?" Eric suddenly remembered his sister, who was standing behind him in shock  
"It's …. A mircacle! Two miracles! You'll be a saint, Eric!"  
She drew him into a hug, he hugged her back  
"We can't tell them.."  
"Why?"  
"Dragon, I have a dragon… in me"  
Both of them made noises of shock  
"They'll call in the slayers" Anna said in realisation  
"No tolerance for evil creatures" said the boy "Don't worry, I'm not about to tell anyone, I owe you my life!"  
"Eric, Eric Hemmelige, this is Anna Farkas."  
"Eric Hemmelige" he kneeled in front of him "I, Sebastien Corteza, owe you my life, my sword is yours should you ever need it, I swear it in witness to God."  
"What will you do now?"  
"Whatever you ask, I am presumed dead."  
"What would you want to do?"  
Sebastien paused "I guess I'd like to travel, help out people, like you helped me. Spend some time away from the Church, you?"  
"We must return to the Vatican, and tell them what happened here. If you do not wish to return to the church, go freely, Sebastien Corteza."  
The boy nodded, and left, Eric picked Anna up and they walked back to the camp. An angel stood waiting, there was no mistaking the winged, haloed, glowing human for anything else. Before they could bless it's arrival, it spoke

"What happened here?"

Thracian Enthrallment

"You have performed well, for ones so young." Said Cardinal Austerus, "you have proven yourselves dedicated, pure, and skilled, first during that mess in Peru, then in Italy and Poland. We'll be assigning you to a new team, immediately."

"Cardinal, sir?" Eric questioned, scratching at the scar, an angry red line across his now older face, still bisecting his eye socket.

"Questions afterwards, Brother Hemmelige." Eric nodded in apology. He turned to Anna

"We have need of your experience" he turned back to Eric "and yours. You will be part of a new rapid-response group in the Balkans. We are assigning you a pair of trainee exorcists, one from England, one from France. Your first assignment will be to take down a roving vampire in Greece. We shall suffer not the beast, he has left his reserve, and his undeath is forfeit. Report back via prayer once complete"

"Of course, Cardinal, Sir." They both replied

"Come in!" he called out sternly. Two girls walked into the chamber, clad in long, white robes, hoods down, both with large boxes strapped over their shoulders. "These are Trainee Sisters Shidou and Balise. Your ship to Albania leaves this evening. May the lord bless your travels, and your mission. Amen."

"Amen." They all echoed, and Cardinal Austerus left the Chamber.

"Shidou Irina" said a girl with bright purple eyes, and a happy expression. She stuck her hand out, Eric shook it, and introduced himself and Anna.  
"Eric Hemmelige, this is my sister, Anna Farkas."  
The other blonde, with intelligent blue eyes, introduced herself "Charlotte Balise"  
"A pleasure, do you two know each other?"  
"We interacted a leetle during training" Charlotte said, looking at Irina, then at Anna and Eric. "Seester?"  
"I'm adopted" Eric smiled and chuckled slightly "The Farkases took me in before they were killed by vampires."  
"My The Lord smite them all!" said Irina, Anna nodded, sombrely.

They all wandered down to the armoury, to get kitted out for vampire hunting. Anna peaked up,  
"First thing" she started. "Stakes." She pushed several into a bandolier, as Eric did, and they passed them to the two exorcists. "Stakes, stakes and more stakes."  
Anna picked up a crossbow "Vampires are fast, but you can usually get a shot or two off, and thralls are safer taken out from afar." The two exorcists nodded.  
"I have my own" Charlotte patted her large case.  
"I am a better swordsmistress than archer" Irina said  
"You're up front with me then" Eric said, picking up a new shield with blessings on, and strapping it to his back. He clipped a sword of light to his belt. "Always take a second sword, I lost my weapon on my first mission, and had to fight off a golem with a shield." The girls nodded and took one each.  
"It was very impressive." Anna said. "Armour will do you little use for vampires" she said seeing Eric eye a breastplate.  
"Trenchcoats?" he questioned  
"A good idea, I hear the Balkans suffer rainstorms at this time of year." Charlotte said  
"We have our exorcist cloaks" Irina said  
"Get another in a dark colour then, white will attract attention." Anna said  
Eric nodded, and led them to the uniform racks. They all took dark brown overlayers. Eric and Anna took hats since their coats didn't have hoods. The reinforced trenchcoats were standard for vampire hunters, and Charlotte and Irina copied some of the blessings, wards and holy marks onto their new cloaks.  
Eric wore a plain white shirt with black trousers and waistcoat underneath his coat, Anna found a white blouse, and a black corset and trousers which just fit her developing figure. The two nodded to each other. They took a tent and stove which Eric insisted on carrying, so Anna attached a heavy skillet to her much smaller pack. The group took a few more essentials and filed out to their transport.

They were an imposing sight as they left the Vatican. Two women in dark, hooded cloaks, followed by a pair in imposing trenchcoats and low slung hats.

The hunt was on.

Initially, their hunt went slowly as they adapted to life on the road. They went from village to village, making sure they visited both churches in inns for information. In a village in Macedonia they finally picked up the trail. A young girl had been taken in the night, after a mysterious individual came into town, he had been invited in, as was local custom to struggling travellers. First mistake.

Then they had let it be know the daughter was unwed, and untainted. Second mistake.

They had found her gone the next day, the man had disappeared. They were too upset and frightened to let anyone know. Third mistake.  
"Don't worry Civilian, we'll find your daughter!" Irina's cheeriness really didn't help, but Eric hadn't been around to stop her, he was investigating the girl's room with Anna, who was examining the bed.  
"Nothing." Eric sighed  
"No cuddly toys"  
"What?"  
"No cuddly toys, all little girls have a cuddly toy."  
"I had one." Said Charlotte from the doorway, "a cuddly bear."  
"I had a cuddly snake!" Irina called  
Eric of course knew Anna had had a cuddly lion when she was young, but it was lost in the vampire attack, as had all their belongings.  
"It must have gone with her." Anna said  
"Charlotte, what are you doing?" the blonde was looking through a telescope mounted on the top of her crossbow, out of the window.  
"North."  
"What?"  
"That road goes straight north, the one with the stuffed bear in the ditch."  
"Good spot, let's move" said Eric

They caught up with the Vampire at the Bulgarian border. He could not travel as fast as they could as it was already daytime. Irina had fought the girl, who was currently enthralled, whilst Eric and Anna fought the vampire. He transformed into a bat, but before he could fly away he was taken down by Charlotte's crossbow. They returned the girl, but heard reports of another vampire roving the Bulgarian hills. Irina was injured in their first brush with it, and Anna's rudimentary healing magic was of little use. They set up a camp discussed what to do.  
"She's getting worse." Anna said, emerging from the tent "Add a little paprika Eric, and just stir it for a bit. I'll take over now." Eric and Charlotte were huddled around the skillet filled with meat and greens. Luckily, Anna was a fantastic cook, and they were often as cheery as Irina after mealtimes, even if only for a while. Charlotte prayed for guidance.  
"I got a reply from ze Church" she said, sitting with them. "Zey are recalling Irina, some project fell srough, and she 'as been fast tracked for ze follow up." She turned to Eric "You are not going to like ze second bit."  
"Go on."  
"Zey are saying Anna Farkas should take an 'eeling course in Italy."  
"That's fine, what will I be doing?"  
"You and I are to finish what we are doing, find ze vampire scum"

They were all quiet for a while.

Eric spoke "We'll escort you to the port."

-BREAK-

It was a tearful separation from Anna, before Eric and Charlotte went back on the road. They didn't need to share a tent, as they slept in shifts, trying to get back on the trail of the Bulgarian vampire. Eric's cooking was nothing compared to Anna's, and Charlotte was a second daughter of a French noble. Cooking reminded him of Anna, and he missed her. He stared out over the valley, they had made camp at the edge of a wood atop a hill.  
"You miss 'er zis much?" Charlotte asked him  
"We've been together since we met."  
"Zere is nuzzling more?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Never mind, I do not mean to pry."

They were quiet until a figure approached them, Charlotte loaded her crossbow.  
"May I enter your camp, travellers?"  
"Who goes there?" Charlotte raised her crossbow whilst Eric sulked into tonight's soup.  
"A fellow traveller, my name is Simeon." Said the man. He was middle aged, well tanned, but had bright, friendly eyes.  
"Greetings Simeon, I am Charlotte, this is my companion Eric"  
"Evening" Eric said, but didn't look up  
"I thought I'd ask if I could share your camp, the sun is going down, and it is dangerous in the dark."  
"Indeed, come, share our food, it is not much"  
"Thank you."

They ate in silence

"This is very nice" said Simeon  
"You go get some sleep" Charlotte said "I'm going to stay up a while"  
"Wake me when you want to sleep" Eric said, whilst Simeon drew his cloak around himself, leaning against a tree root. Eric stared at the deep red sky changing to midnight blue as he drew the last piece of his bread around the pan to clean it.  
"Goodnight then" Eric said, climbing into the tent. He heard the two talk quietly about the local area, Charlotte pressed him subtly for information.

"He is your husband?"  
"Partner"  
"What do you do for a living?"  
"Zis and zat"  
"What do you mean by partner then?"  
"Nothing like zat, it ees professional. We fight togezzer."  
"You fight vampires?"  
"Sometimes"  
"Are you any good?"  
"'e is supposed to be."  
"Is he?"  
"'iz seester iz a famous 'untress, 'e is polite, but meeserable."  
"Not great at fighting then?"  
"'e could learn to get over it, eet is annoying"  
"Would you say that you're particularly strong willed?"  
"non, I just go along wiz 'im, I will be transferred once we 'ave produced no…"  
"Why don't you just have a little rest, I have some friends looking for new companions. I'm going to have a chat to your partner"  
Eric picked up a stake, the vampire was probably wearing a disguise, and now they were both in danger.  
"Oh Eric…" Simeon poked into the tent, Eric thrust a stake into his heart.  
"Hello Simeon, have you finished enthralling her?" he pushed Simeon out of the tent, the Vampire clutching at the stake. Eric drew a cross, Simeon flinched back. Eric stamped the stake, driving it fully into the vampire, who screamed and shattered into dust. He turned to Charlotte  
"The mission is complete, you can go home." He spat. "I've got to do my seester's work for her, since she's not here."

He packed up the tent, and left her and her belongings by the fire, warding her with the last of his salt.

Eric walked north for a day, then made camp again. He cursed when he realised he had used the last of his salt to ward that ungrateful partner of his. She was probably on a boat to Rome by now.  
"Good evening traveller, may I join your camp?"  
"Not really in the mood for company, I'm afraid."  
"May I sit by your fire for a while? The sun is going down, beasts haunt the night."  
"It's alright now. I killed him."  
"Simeon?"  
"Yeah, you know him?"  
"He was my creator, I must thank you"  
"No problem"  
"It is a shame that your partner disappeared on you."  
"She didn't like me, thought I was weak, and useless"  
"Are you?"  
Eric turned to look at the pale face man, his long canines poking out over his lower lips, he went for a stake, but a magic circle appeared in the vampire's hand  
"You did me a great favour killing Simeon, in return, maybe I'll save you for the games…"  
Eric drew a stake and went for the vampire, but was unconcious before he could get there.

-BREAK-

Eric awoke to a vampiric grin.  
"Your sacred gear would have made the games a little to easy for you, still, I've never eaten a dragon before. It's scent gave you away. Anyway, let's see what it's strength does for your pain tolerance…"  
The vampire gestured to a selection of whips, knives and branding irons.  
"I've got a lovely set of toys to play with after all."

-BREAK-

Charlotte was furious when she came to, see how she cared if she left him in this Godforsaken region. She then saw the circle of salt around her, her gear stowed neatly beside her. The pile of ash next to her. She remembered what she had said about him.  
"He heard."  
He must have, he was awake to kill the Vampire. Didn't it say it had friends? Eric wouldn't last long on his own. She followed his admirably well hidden trail, and saw the pale man approach his camp, Eric hadn't looked up, just like yesterday. He could probably spot one on sight, he had said last night they could wear disguises. She cursed herself for being so ignorant of his teachings. He was probably just as well trained as Anna, they had the same upbringing after all. Anna never spoke much outside of Vampire and cooking discussions. Maybe he just let her lead. She saw a magic circle form and the vampire disappeared into a cloud of smoke, Eric floated away.

"Merde."

-BREAK-

Charlotte examined what remained of Eric. He resembled a burnt, flayed mass of meat. He was barely recognisable aside from the bloody, sweaty mop of sandy hair.  
"Eric?"  
"Char…Lotte" he grunted "Why…. Here"  
"Someone had to come and rescue you, why not your partner?"  
"Pa-ner." He spat  
"I am sorry I said what I said, Eric. You would 'ave easily spotted 'im, unlike me. I 'ave never 'ad anyone close like a seester. I did not understand 'ow you felt"  
"And… you… do…. Now?"  
"I'd… like to" she replied, honestly, she cut him down from his restraints. He fell on the ground, then looked up at her, his burning orange eyes looked into her deep blue. "Partners?"  
He nodded "Partners"

She took in the state of his injuries again  
"God almighty Eric, 'ow can you stand?"  
He paused for a second. "It'll heal"  
"Will eet?"  
"Give me a minute" Charlotte noticed that he wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing, and quickly turned around to face the entrance. A few minutes when by, as she tried to erase the image from her mind. She wondered what he'd looked like before the horrific torture he had been put through. "Done" he said, she turned back round. Eric Hemmelige stood before her, in his naked glory, fully healed.  
"'ow in ze name of God?"  
"I heal."  
"'ow?"  
He chuckled "I'm tenacious."  
"I do not suppose you 'ave got anyzing to cover your modesty?"  
"I think you've seen it all by now, I'm not sure how much modesty I have left"  
"Well.. ah…"  
Eric chuckled "And I don't suppose you've got a spare set of clothes stashed away somewhere in that exorcist uniform?"  
Charlotte patted the tight black unitard with an embarrassed look on her face "Not much storage space really" the uniform was designed for 'mobility and ease of blessing' said the designers. Eric looked over the long glossy black gloves and stockings, as well as the black unitard made of the same material. Mobility was certainly available. He wasn't sure what 'ease of blessing was', but he had an idea. He thanked the designers, before snapping his mind back to the situation at hand. Charlotte had gone bright pink.  
"My apologies"  
"I suppose eet makes us even"  
Eric chuckled "Come on, let's get out of here, maybe we'll find my pack"  
"Oh" Charlotte suddenly said "I found eet, it ees just out in ze corridor"  
"Fantastic, let me get dressed."  
"And what is going on here?" came a voice from outside  
"Fuck." Eric muttered  
"All made up now, before your demise?" asked the vampire, noticing neither of them being armed. Two magic circles appeared in his hands "Surrender now, and your rebirths will be quick"  
Eric made eye contact with Charlotte, and she nodded. Eric charged him.

Beams of energy shot into Eric, punching through him, but he carried on charging  
"What in…!" the vampire managed to get out, before Eric tackled him to the ground. Charlotte ran for her crossbow. The vampire went for Eric's neck, but bit into only scales. Eric lifted the Vampire up, and trapped his arms, he turned, and Charlotte launched a bolt into his heart.  
"Good shot. Watch the corridor, I want to put some damn clothes on." Eric unpacked his spare shirt, trousers and boots "Shame about my coat"  
"We'll get you another coat" Charlotte replied  
"NO! LARS! KILL THEM SLAVES, KILL THEM" came a shout from the head of the hallway, a vampiress stood there, screaming at them.

A group of thralls came from behind her and charged down the hall. Eric looked to Charlotte, and sighed. Charlotte let out a giggle, and unclipped the light sword on her belt, throwing it to Eric.  
"Lucky you told me to wear a spare isn't eet?"  
"Aim to injure, these are thralls, we just need to kill the other vampires"  
"You distract, I'll kill the bitch?"  
"Why not, but the next one's mine."  
"Sure thing partner."

They charged down the corridor, weapons raised.

Eric's pile of clothes lay neatly folded against the wall.

-BREAK-

"I'm glad they kept my coat and hat as trophies." Eric said cheerily, now fully dressed, and had liberated his overclothes from a mannequin in the hallway.  
"Where now?"  
"Well I heard they were fighting some Serbian Werewolves."  
"Zere are no Werewolf 'avens in Serbia." Said Charlotte  
Eric raised an eyebrow.  
"Serbia it ees."


	8. Chapter 8

After 8 months in the Balkans, Eric and Charlotte had gotten themselves quite the reputation. They had taken out a small ring of Vampires in Bulgaria and a pair of stray werewolf packs in Serbia and Romania.  
Anna and Irina returned to them, with Irina's new partner and a score of warrior monks and their Grand Master. They had set up camp on the banks of the Danube.  
"I am Grand Master John, and we are the 5812th Order of Indulgence. At the Lord's service."  
"Order of Indulgence?" Eric asked  
Irina's new partner, Sister Quarta, clarified for him "Sinners, seeking forgiveness, they aim to die in God's name, to try and gain forgiveness in his service."  
"Amen" they all said.  
"We are to attack the Vampire stronghold you located in the hills south of here." Grand Master John said "Failure is not an option."

After a day's march they had managed to get within striking distance of the castle. They had set up a camp in a nearby wood. Stakes, salt and sentries guarded their camp. Since they had apparently not aroused the Vampires interest, Eric and Charlotte went to scout the castle. They returned with very bad news.  
"There are at least 7 Vampires, including a pureblood. Ten times that in zombies, then several dozen thralls and servants. We are 3 Vampire hunters, 2 exorcists and…?" Eric turned to John  
"Nineteen Brothers and Myself. Brother Ursa was martyred by a wolf this afternoon!"  
"Amen." They all murmured.  
"A glorious battle it is then!" he continued  
"We haven't the numbers" Charlotte murmured  
"Any other action would be against orders" Sister Quarta pointed out "these orders came directly from the conclave, at the behest of the local cardinal. We must purge them, or die trying."  
Eric looked around, only Anna and Charlotte appeared to be worried.  
"And if we don't?"  
"I would kill you myself, Brother Hemmelige." She said coldly.  
"As would I" said John  
"We attack in the morning then. Sunrise. Should give us an advantage." Eric said. "Everyone get some rest. Praise be to God, for tomorrow he will deliver us victory, or death"  
"Amen." They all said.

Eric watched Charlotte clear away dinner, she had insisted Eric leave her to it. Anna turned to him  
"Do you think we'll die tomorrow?" she asked  
Eric looked about, most of the warrior monks had turned in already, eager for battle tomorrow. "Perhaps." He said "The odds are stacked against us."  
"At least we'll be together, family."  
"Indeed" Eric replied, he drew her into a hug "Together, always."  
Charlotte returned to them embracing still  
"Sorry, I'll give you some privacy…"  
Eric looked to Anna, who let go of Eric with one hand "Come on in Charlotte, always room for one more with the Farkases" Eric laughed at that  
"That's what your dad said when I met you, wasn't it"  
"Yes, he did, didn't he" Anna said, as Charlotte awkwardly joined them. Eric slung an arm around her too, and the three stayed like that for a while. Charlotte was the first to break away from them.  
"Sank you for zat, you to. I needed eet"  
"Any partner of Eric's is a friend to me" Anna smiled "Thank you for looking after him for me"  
"I think he looked after me more than anything"  
"Well he is very chivalrous isn't he"  
"You always had my back Charlotte" Eric said "I'd be dead a thousand times if it weren't for your eagle eyes or sharp reflexes."  
"As would I, Eric" she replied.  
"I'll leave you two to spend some time together before bed." Charlotte left before they could refuse her.

They sat there, Anna cuddled into Eric's lap, both of them sitting under a blanket by their tent.  
"I remember the day we met you like it was yesterday."  
"So do I."

They regaled each other with shared stories from their lives, each filling in the gaps with little things the other had missed, they laughed and cried together.  
"I love you Eric, remember that."  
"I love you too Anna."  
"I'll always stay with you, Eric, I promise."  
"I'll always be there for you too Anna."  
She turned and pecked him on the lips and smiled as Charlotte came back. "I've got a hole to patch in my coat, you two warriors get a good night's sleep, I'll join you once I'm done."  
"Goodnight Anna" he said, before crawling under his blanket in the tent. Charlotte came in a few minutes later, and they tried to sleep before the battle tomorrow.

"Do you think we'll survive tomorrow?" asked Charlotte  
Eric hadn't been able to sleep either "If God wills it"  
"I admire your faith" she replied  
"Sometimes, it is all we have."  
"You 'ave Anna"  
"As do you Partner. We're a team."  
"When you said sree Vampire 'unters…"  
"We're a team, Charlotte" he rolled over and looked into her eyes "I mean it"  
"Eric…"  
"You had my back when no-one else did" Eric said honestly, "I mean everything I say Charlotte."  
She smiled at that, before an odd look crossed her face.  
"Do you sink Anna means everyzing she says?"  
"Of course she does."  
"I admire you both for zat"  
Eric chuckled "Thanks"

"Eric?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Zat's not ze only sing I admire about you"  
"We've been through a lot, haven't we?" Eric smiled

"I love you, Eric" she said, staring into his bright orange eyes  
"And I love you too" he smiled back "like I love…"  
"I need a favour" she cut him off, looking away, before looking back  
"What do you need?"  
She sat up hesitantly, the blanket sliding off her figure. She was dressed in her exorcist uniform, ready for tomorrow. Then she climbed on top of him, and seized his lips in hers. He felt a gloved hand slide along his chest, her stockings slid delightfully against his legs. She broked the kiss, and whispered into his ear

"I weel not 'ave zem take me as a virgin"

-CHAPTER BREAK-

Eric awoke to Anna clinging to him.  
"Are we going to be alright?" she asked, looking up at him with her green eyes, face lit up by the morning sun peeking into the tent.  
"Whatever happens Anna, we'll be together."  
She nodded. He ran his hand through her thick brown hair, she sighed satisfiedly.  
"I'll let you get changed." Eric climbed out of the tent. Charlotte sat against the tree where they kept guard. Her exorcist uniform already on, kit strapped to it. He was momentarily stuck for words. "...Morning" Eric said, a little awkwardness in the air.  
"Morning Eric" she smiled "I'm afraid I 'ad to put my hair up, keep it out ze way" she swept her blonde ponytail around to the front.  
"Oh, er, good idea" Eric chuckled "How are you feeling? Now?"  
"I am... ready. S'ank you Eric, for last night."  
"Oh… right"  
"I meant everyzing I said 'sough."  
"Right… what? Oh, good, I did too" Eric smiled back at her, and their eyes met for a moment.  
"Alright lovebirds, time for breakfast" Anna said, snapping them out of it whilst coming out the tent "then we have a final strategy meeting"  
Eric turned to her, then back to Charlotte, who laughed.  
"I'm going to pray until dinner is over" Eric said  
"The crucifix is in my pack" Anna said, as she busied herself with food happily. Eric climbed into the tent. followed by Charlotte.  
"I'm going to pray too" she said "would you lead?"  
"Oh course" Eric replied. She kneeled next to him.  
"Father of Power and Justice" Eric started, Charlotte echoed him  
"We fight today in your name, to protect your children who cannot protect themselves. We pray to you for strength, belief, and protection. Still not our swords, for the unholy monsters we are about to face do not deserve your mercy, or kindness. Instead grant us your holy light, and your strength, that we might emerge from this battle alive. Should we not, watch over our friends, family, and lovers; and forgive us for our sins. We are your eternal servants. Amen." Eric kept his eyes shut in contemplation for a while. He hoped that Charlotte and Anna would be okay. He did not fear death, even though he had sinned. He feared for his sister, and his lover, and added a small prayer silently for their well being, even at his expense.

"So pious" Charlotte looked at him pensively "maybe I'm a leettle jealous…"  
Eric's face took on a strange look. "You're not the first person who has told me that." he replied.  
"'oo was ze first?"  
"A Brazillian woman I met on my first mission with the Church"  
"A nun?"  
Eric chuckled "most certainly not."  
"Who was she zen?"  
Eric sighed, "she was... a local girl, a… ah, scarlet woman"  
"Oh, zat Brazilian woman. Anna told me about 'er a leettle. Does she mean a lot to you?"  
"Perhaps." Eric saw how Charlotte's face fell, "but I do love you Charlotte. I swear that on the Heavens and the Earth."  
She nodded "I understand. I am not going anywhere anyway" her face brightened up  
"Good" Eric replied, and she beamed at him.  
"Do you think ze Lord 'as forgiven us for our sins?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"For… last night"  
"Oh. I hope so. If not, I'm sure he understands, he is a being of Love after all."  
That seemed to be enough for Charlotte, as she then leapt on him and seized his lips in hers.

-BREAK-

"So, the plan, Mr Hemmelige?" asked the Grand Master. All eyes looked to him. Eric didn't understand why, but since no-one had put forward any alternative plans apart from charge in and smite the beasts, Eric was happy to increase their odds of survival a little.  
"We lack numbers, so it will be important to stay together"  
"You hear him 5182s?!" John called to his Order of Indulgence "Stick together!"  
"And remember to use the Stakes on anything that looks like a vampire"  
John clarified to his men "Correction! Stick together and Stake together!"  
There was a chuckle from the men  
"Ranged units will scale the walls whilst the bulk of our forces will assault the front gate, as Sister Xenovia suggested. That will draw their forces into the courtyard where we can use our ranged weapons to shoot down on them. The 5182nd will focus mostly on slaying zombies and pacifying or granting the Lord's mercy to servants."  
"Amen to that" agreed Grand Master John.  
"The Exorcists and Anna will attack priority targets: Vampires. If we kill a Vampire, the forces under its control will be neutralised as it's magic dissipates."  
"We shall deliver the Lord's mercy upon their tainted souls" agreed Sister Shidou.  
"Once in the castle, there can be no retreat, as the Vampiric wards allow prey in, but not out. So prioritize the Vampires, and stay alive. May the Lord grace and light shine down on our assault. Amen." Eric gestured to the overcast sky ironically.  
"Amen." they all echoed, and began to disperse.  
"May our deaths be quick." Eric said under his breath.

The small force walked through the treeline toward the Vampire castle. It was tall and imposing, if a little derelict. A squat wall surrounded it, which in turn was surrounded by a ditch that had been filled back up with time, and the forest had encroached on it, giving them some cover from arrows, magic, and the rain which spat down from the sky.

The half dozen archers from the 5182nd and Charlotte threw a pair of grappling hooks onto the battlements and scaled the walls. As soon as they signalled it was clear, Xenovia drew out her holy sword, a great, blue and gold monstrosity, and annihilated the front gate.

The main group walked forward through the rubble and emerged into the courtyard. Eric stood at their center, Xenovia to his right, Master John to his left. Scores of zombies poured out of the house and emerged from the ground. Eric clutched his sword and shield tighter, any death at the hands of the undead was sure to be slow and painful. Speed wasn't their thing, especially in the daytime, even in this weather. A duo of Vampires stood at the entrance of the keep.  
"Why have you sullied our castle with your stench?" The well built, scarred one asked  
"More prey! More servants! They shall serve new masters once this day is done!" the other, an attractive female said. "Subdue them, my servants!" she screamed.

The zombies lurched forwards, Eric spotted several less rotted ones amongst them  
"There are thralls amongst them!" he called "Watch yourselves!" as his line stood still.  
"For Justice! For the Church! For God!" called Xenovia, and began to run forward with her enormous sword, though this one a little smaller than the blue monstrosity she broke the gate down with.  
"Charge!" Called Grand Master John "Indulgence or Death!" he and his brothers-in-sin shouted the mantra of the Orders of Indulgence. And they all charged.

The lines met with a clash of steel on flesh. Eric cleaved a pair of the foul creatures down quickly, and looked down the line. He saw Xenovia amidst a whirlwind of strikes and gore. A very human scream came from behind her as zombies filled the gap behind her and one ripped a order member apart. Eric let his body take over, cutting down zombies left and right, the only noise being she shouting of men, the sound of metal carving into flesh, and once or twice the scream of a man being dismembered by the horde.

The horde was thinning, Eric thought, as he deflected a spear strike from a thrall. He had lost Xenovia early on in the battle, and John was just in eyesight, fighting a pair of thralls himself. Eric heard a noise behind him, before the thunk of a crossbow bolt sank into the zombie behind him. Eric kicked it away from him and another bolt sailed into the leg of the spearwoman, who Eric promptly struck on the head with the flat of his blade. Then Eric came face to face with the large vampire from earlier. He grabbed a bolt out of the air before it hit him, and evaded the next with supernatural speed. He looked off toward where Charlotte or Anna must have been overwatching Eric.

Eric took that opportunity to charge him, and he brought his sword across the vampire's chest, to no apparent effect. The vampire looked back at him and smiled smugly, before launching forward a flurry of fists, which Eric had to backstep several times to evade. A small circle had formed around them, a wall of the few surviving zombies and a few servants.  
"Just you and me, little human. Are you a good fight? Or just more prey." Eric noted the blood on his chin. "My master's lover will kill yours, I think."  
Eric heard a scream from the walls. He turned and saw Charlotte and Anna attempting to fight off a Vampiress and a couple of smaller vampires. Their allies lying slain around them on the walls.

Eric returned his focus to the closer threat, his concern turning to rage. The two circled each other, before the Vampire sped forwards, claws outstretched, eyes gleaming. He batted them away with his shield, before sword around it, but the Vampire was already gone. Eric was suddenly kicked in the back, and fell to the floor. He rolled onto his back and raised his shield, blocking a second attack. The Vampires claws then stretched round the shield, and he ripped it out of Eric's grip, screaming as the light enchantments burned his skin.  
"You cannot hide behind that anymore, pitiful human!"

Eric stood again, sword in hand. He flexed his left hand, nothing broken at least. Eric called holy light into the weapon with a spell he had learnt from a Greek priest. The Vampire flinched back a little, then broke out into a bigger grin. The two dove at each other again, Eric scratching the Vampire several times in it's fearless assault, but in return it's claws slashed Eric several times. He'd be worn down by attrition at this rate. He had to end this quickly, and rally his remaining forces.

Their furious, lightning fast melee broke apart for a moment, and the two studied each other before closing again. Eric feigned to the right then dodged left, driving the sword through the vampire's belly.  
"A good try, prey-warrior"  
Eric then drew a stake from his belt, but the hand was pinned to the floor as the Vampire loomed over him.  
"The name of your better is Zenith, prey-warrior." He then screamed as Anna plunged a stake into his back, Eric struck by a moment of deja-vu. However, he climbed back off of Eric and grabbed hold of Anna on his back, before throwing her into the ground with a sickening crunch. He stood over her, poised to tear her throat out  
"Not my sister!" Eric charged him, tackling him over. A boot met Eric's stomach and he flew across the dirt, landing hard on his side. Several bones creaked, one or two perhaps broken, a great amount of skin taken off by the stony soil.  
"You DARE come between Zenith and HIS kill!" he walked forward to finish Eric, looming over him "You will SERVE Zenith!" leaning into Eric's neck. Eric went for another stake, and a crossbow bolt sank into the back of Zenith's knee. Eric threw him off and brought the stake down, Charlotte cutting his hand off as he attempted to claw Eric's good eye out. The stake sank into his heart, and he screamed, before dispersing into dust. Charlotte helped Eric up.

"We injured the Vampiress, drove off the servants." she said, before going to check on Anna. "She's pretty bad Eric…" Eric went over to her, the circle of zombies confusingly not descending on her.  
"Anna?" he asked, she stirred and mumbled, an arm and leg bending the wrong way. "Stay still Anna, I'm here."  
Father John fought his way into the circle, clutching an injured Xenovia in one hand, a pair of brothers and Irina standing beside him. The six of them stood all injured in some way. Xenovia stood with Irina's support.

"Well fought, servants of heaven..." an older looking vampire clapped slowly. Beside him stood what must be his lover, the Vampiress, who plucked a stake out of her side, looking at Anna.  
"Thought… I killed... Leader" Xenovia grimaced  
"We must have killed a Lieutenant" John said "Bastard."  
"You have fought well, all of you. I would welcome any of you to my coven."  
A variety of spits, curses, rude gestures and silence responded.  
"No?" he sighed. Before disappearing, Eric felt him run past, and the two remaining brothers clutched their throats, but no amount of hands would stop the gushing of blood from their necks. THey collapsed. "Is undeath not preferable to a true, slow death?"

Silence. He sped back to the stairs, and gestured for the horde to descent once again. They were tired, injured and outnumbered. Despite taking huge losses, there were two-score zombies and several servants left. Eric and Charlotte tried to protect Anna from their hunger, whilst Irina propped Xenovia up and the two fought. Father John was not so lucky, he swung a sword, flinging a zombie back into the crowd, but an axe struck him, and then several zombies got hold of his limbs.

He was torn apart, screaming. The horde backed off once again.

"Even if you could defeat my minions, you could never hope to defeat me!" he gloated, before dodging a bolt from Charlotte's crossbow. "So rude! I was talking!" His arm made a slight movement.  
Charlotte screamed and fell back, a dagger in her chest. Eric roared in fury and stood in front of her.  
"Subservience! Or DEATH. You will be treated well enough, as persons of your stature deserve."  
"We will NEVER serve!" shouted Xenovia "I would rather DIE"  
"As would I! God's light shines upon us!" Irina pointed to the clearing sky.

"So be it."

He raised his hands, and barbed plants emerged from the ground. Irina and Xenovia screamed as they were cut by the spikes all over. Blood began to pool under them.  
"And you? Will you take responsibility for your sister, and your lover? And serve?"  
"I shall not, I would die for them!"  
"I can survive without the Farkas girl as a trophy, you serve me, and I shall the the others go."  
"Alive?"  
"Alive, though if you take too long, I cannot guarantee that."  
"You can guarantee it otherwise?"  
Irina and Xenovia disappeared in a flash of light.  
"I just allowed the church to retrieve them." Said the lead vampire.  
Eric thought for a moment. His faith? Or his loves? He looked at the two, Anna's broken body lying still, her eyes met his weakly. Charlotte clutching the dagger in her chest, blood seeping from her unitard. "I… will serve…" Eric said, and the stems carving his skin apart receded.  
"Good." he walked down the stairs to Eric, the crowd parting before him. "Kneel. And present."  
Eric kneeled, the vampire leaned in to bite, before suddenly plunging his fangs into Eric's throat, and tearing. Eric knew only pain, he clutched his throat, but could not stem the flow. The vampire had put a bucket down to collect it. Eric fell to the side whilst Charlotte screamed, and the Vampire walked over to the girls. Time slowed down to a crawl

" **Do you desire my power again, my host?"  
** Eric looked up at the dragon, the world otherwise blank and white.  
"Where are we?"  
" **Your soul."**  
"You live here?"  
" **Yes. I am a sacred gear,"  
** "I have a sacred gear?"  
" **Indeed, within you, dwells a part of the Dragon King, The Ragnarok Dragon, Terran Dragon Midgardsommir."  
** "That's you?"  
" **It is, you brat. The space you gave me to expand was generous."  
** "Good, you're welcome. I hope you were comfortable."  
" **Comfortable enough… you little shit."  
** Eric laughed, before remembering why he was here, "Am I dead?"  
" **No, but soon, you will be, even given your… tenacity. Your sister and partner, however..."  
** "I have to save them!"  
" **Then call me forth, let us smite these lesser beings."**

Eric woke back up, still clutching his throat, which was desperately trying to seal itself.  
"Come… Forth… Midgardsommir…" he said in a hoarse rasp, calling upon the dragon.  
" **TERRAN GEAR"** came a loud booming from his shoulder. Eric felt a burning across his throat, and felt scaly skin covering it, before the arm and shoulder armour materialised, as did his helmet. He recognised the feeling from his fight against the demon and golem in Peru. This was a sacred gear! The Vampire turned in shock, Eric walked over to him and struck him full in the face. THe Vampire crashed to the ground. He felt the Vampiress about to strike his legs, so he encased his whole body in armor. She screamed in frustration as her teeth scraped on steel, and backed back off, as did the lead Vampire. Eric poured healing magic into the girls, draining himself of magic.  
"Why is there so little effect?" Eric asked Midgardsommir  
" **Your magic heals you well enough, but is not so easily turned outwards. Despite your care for others, your magic will not reflect that. The girls will die."**  
Eric drew himself over the girls in a protective posture, before beginning to shred the now attacking horde. He tore limbs off and carved attackers apart with a sword he had demanded of the sacred gear. Not a single being survived his wrath. He looked to the still girls, and approached them again.  
"E..e..e..r...ik" Charlotte got out with a pained wince "I...l...o…."the light faded from her eyes. Eric looked quickly to Anna, she hadn't been to injured…. He saw fresh wounds hidden before by her coat. "I'm sorry… I won't… be there… forgive me…" she fell limp in his arms.  
" **You will regret what you have done, Vampire" said Midgardsommir "You have broken young Hemmelige, and the heart that dwells in the body he gave to me."  
Eric looked up at the Vampire, his entire body shaking with rage "Tenacious Gear. UNLEASH THE BEAST" **Midgardsommir roared in satisfaction, no longer constrained by the space of the sacred gear, nor Eric's body. Eric's body expanded, and expanded, growing longer. Huge claws grew from his hands, and before long, he was as tall as the castle itself. He turned and took a great breath in, before letting out a torrent of dragonfire down toward the small figures, who he hated with his entire being.

And they burned.


End file.
